Rupture
by Aho-Ushi-Lambo
Summary: " Puisque c'est comme ça, on a qu'à se séparer ! [...] Aomine fixa une dernière fois celui qui venait de mettre fin à leur relation et, amer, s'empara de ses affaires avant de sortir en claquant la porte." Suite de Divergence, Abruti et Rivalité, certainement le dernier OS de la série.


**/!\ YAOI, Soit relations entre hommes. On n'aime pas, on ne lit pas.**

 **/!\ (bis) Contient des relations hétérosexuelle (oui, je sais c'est choquant et inhabituel) xD**

 **(Ce warning est une réponse à quelqu'un qui m'a dit sur un autre OS que mon warning l'avait amusée puisque la majorité des fics sur ce fandom sont Yaoi, je pense à le mettre de temps en temps)**

Titre : Rupture

Pairing : AoKaga (ou KagAo, ça dépend des fois xD)

PDV : Externe

Rating : M

Résumé : "_ Puisque c'est comme ca, on a qu'à se séparer ! [...] Aomine fixa une dernière fois celui qui venait de mettre fin à leur relation et, amer, s'empara de ses affaires avant de sortir en claquant la porte."

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket appartient au génial Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Le scénario est de moi.

 **Note : Je précise simplement que c'est la suite de Divergence (qui était la suite de Abruti, cet OS étant lui même la suite de Rupture ^^) et que ce sera sans doute le dernier. Je l'avais commencé dès la fin de Divergence mais je me suis perdue en cours de route, désolée pour cette (très très) longue attente. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lus les trois prequels, celui-ci est celui des trois qui est le plus difficile à suivre sans connaître les autres mais je pense que cela reste possible malgré tout (je vous conseille cependant de lire les autre ;) ).**

 **Note 2 : Y a pas mal de Flash Backs au début, j'espère que je ne vous perdrais pas en route. Quand à Ogiwara, je ne connais ce personnage qu'à travers l'anime où il est très peu présent alors je m'excuse si la description que j'en fais n'est pas conforme au personnage original mais pour moi, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et c'est ce que j'ai essayé d'écrire. **

**Note 3 : Je profite de poster cet OS pour faire un peu de pub à une expo manga qui a lieu à Bozouls, dans L'Aveyron (12), et à laquelle j'ai participé. Si vous êtes pas loin, passez jeter un coup d'oeil, j'ai fait une douzaine de personnages en carton pour l'occasion, dont un Luffy taille réelle. C'est à la médiathèque, au Parc Leyrac, si jamais quelqu'un est intéressé. Sur ce, je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

_ Puisque c'est comme ça, on a qu'à se séparer !

_ T'es sérieux ?

_ Ouais.

_ Ok.

Aomine fixa une dernière fois celui qui venait de mettre fin à leur relation et, amer, s'empara de ses affaires avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là déjà ? Ah ouais, c'est vrai... Il avait tout foutu en l'air, encore une fois. Le temps de se dire qu'avec Taiga, il avait passé son temps à merder et il se souvint qu'à la base, cette fois, il n'était pas le seul responsable. Assis sur un banc sous l'averse dont il n'était même plus conscient, il se rappela comme tout avait pris fin, deux mois seulement après le début. Ou peut être plus. Il ne savait pas s'il devait compter le temps qu'ils avaient passé a s'envoyer en l'air. Au fond, c'était plus simple à cette période. Ils avaient couché ensembles, ils avaient pris leur pied. Alors après quelques hésitations, ils avaient recommencé. Puis il y a deux mois de ça, juste avant leur match a la Winter Cup, ils avaient pris un nouveau départ. Il en venait à se demander si cela avait été une bonne idée. Mais il savait pertinemment que c'était leur seule option. Sans ça, ils auraient tous les deux tourné cinglés. Mais de là avaient commencés les problèmes. D'abord la culpabilité de son cop... De son ex. Ensuite les doutes de celui-ci un mois auparavant et maintenant...

_ Et merde.

 _ **Flash Back :**_

_ J'ai envie de toi...

Taiga eut beau tenter de le repousser, il n'avait suffi que de quelques caresses et d'une paire de mains baladeuses pour faire tomber ses résistances. A peine arrivés dans l'appartement du rouge, leurs langues s'affrontaient déjà, dansant avec rage l'une contre l'autre. Ils avaient tenté de se diriger vers la chambre mais, dans la précipitation, le dunker avait trébuché et ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le canapé dans un fouillis de bras et de jambes emmêlés. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol, le meuble étant trop étroit pour ce qu'ils avaient à faire et l'envie trop pressante pour se relever et repartir dans la bonne direction.  
Sans attendre, la panthère avait ôté le T-shirt sombre de son partenaire qui était affairé à retirer sa ceinture.  
Embrassant chaque parcelle de peau ainsi mise à nu, Aomine était descendu à une vitesse folle jusqu'au nombril du rouge avant de remonter l'embrasser, le débarrassant de son pantalon et de son caleçon d'un même mouvement habitué. Il reprit son parcours, baisant, léchant, mordillant chaque point qu'il avait découvert sensible. Quand il arriva entre les jambes outrageusement écartées de son vis a vis, il décida de prendre son temps pour l'enflammer mais un petit mouvement de son amant lui rappela sa propre excitation, insupportable. Laissant le soin à Taiga de lui retirer son boxer trop étroit, il souffla sur le membre tendu pour l'attiser, récoltant un gémissement langoureux. Sans plus attendre, il reprit là où il s'était arrêté, passant sa langue sur toute la longueur de la verge érigée.

_ Aaah...D-Daiki...

Cette voix... Il aimait cette voix. Il aimait son prénom quand elle le prononçait de cette façon. Il aimait les plaintes qu'elle poussait, l'intonation emplie de désir et d'autre chose qu'il avait peur de reconnaître. Cette voix, c'était son point faible, elle augmentait son envie et l'excitait comme aucune autre, il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps. Alors il prit en bouche toute la longueur du membre et commença un lent va-et-vient douloureusement agréable pour son partenaire, frémissant a chaque soupir que cette voix poussait. Quand il sentit deux mains s'agripper à ses cheveux, il s'éloigna, prenant quelques secondes pour profiter du visage alangui de son amant qui ne réclamait qu'une chose, passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Les deux adolescents se concertèrent du regard. Ils avaient rapidement abandonné leur ridicule petit rituel et avaient établi une sorte de règle tacite selon laquelle chacun changerait de position à tour de rôle. Alors sans se poser plus de questions, Aomine plongea sur la bouche tentatrice du tigre avant d'insérer un doigt dans l'antre bouillant qui s'offrait a lui. Ce fut Kagami qui, le premier, rompit l'étreinte en gémissant. L'impatience se lisait dans ses yeux et comme attendre n'avait jamais été le fort de son partenaire, ce dernier se dépêcha de le préparer. Quand il commença a s'introduire en lui avec une douceur qui l'avait surpris au début, Taiga ne put retenir un grognement d'inconfort. Au fil du temps, la douleur avait fini par s'atténuer et il n'avait qu'une hâte, passer aux choses sérieuses. Ce que fit l'autre dès qu'il fut totalement entré en lui, accélérant peu à peu. Rapidement, les coups de bassin s'amplifièrent et les râles de plaisir résonnèrent dans tout l'appartement. Si l'un comme l'autre avaient d'abord été surpris de constater à quel point son partenaire aimait crier son prénom, aujourd'hui aucun des deux ne pouvait s'en passer et c'est dans cette symphonie de noms hurlés qu'ils jouirent à quelques secondes d'intervalle.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

_ Putain... lâcha le rouge entre deux souffles.

_ Comme tu dis...

Ils se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire et de s'embrasser. Comme une habitude prise après avoir constaté à quel point ne pas le faire pouvait devenir obsédant. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, l'un contre l'autre dans ce qu'aucun des deux n'osait appeler une étreinte. Par fierté sans doute. Puis un peu par peur de rendre les choses trop vraies, trop concrètes. Comme tous les mots qu'ils refusaient de s'avouer. L'un comme l'autre.

Quand l'estomac de Kagami le rappela à l'ordre, il finirent par se lever, l'un bougonnant sur les moqueries de l'autre à propos de son appétit insatiable. Quand le bleu fit comprendre malgré lui qu'il était aussi affamé, les rôles s'inversèrent. Et tandis qu'Aomine prenait le chemin de la salle de bain, l'autre se dirigeait vers la cuisinière.

 **Fin du Flash Back**

En y repensant, il se disait que c'était "le bon temps". Cela ne faisait qu'un mois que cela c'était produit mais cela lui semblait être une éternité. A bien y réfléchir, les vrais problèmes n'avaient commencé que le lendemain quand, en se réveillant, son petit-ami avait trouvé un mail sur son téléphone.

 **Flash Back :**

_ Quoi ? Tu veux dire que cette folle vient passer ses vacances ici ?

_ Hum... Elle m'a dit que, puisqu'on avait des congés en même temps, fallait en profiter et qu'elle resterait deux semaines. Elle arrive demain matin.

_ Hein ?! Mais... Tu vas accepter ? s'indigna la panthère, bouche-bée.

_ Bah ouais... Alex est une pote, c'est elle qui m'a appris à jouer. Je vais pas lui dire non. Puis je dois dire que c'est cool de la revoir. expliqua le rouge.

_ Mais... Elle peut pas squatter chez l'autre gars ? Celui qui était avec toi aux Etats-Unis.

_ Tatsuya ? Il vit chez ses parents, c'est trop compliqué... Me dis pas que tes jaloux ?

_ Moi ? Non ! Pas du tout ! Mais j'apprécie pas spécialement qu'un canon américain adepte d'exhibitionnisme habite chez toi. grommela le métis.

_ Donc t'es jaloux... J'en suis flatté. Si ça peut te rassurer, je la vois comme une soeur, t'as pas à t'en faire.

 **Fin du Flash Back.**

Il avait presque été convaincu par ses arguments. Mais quand la blonde avait débarqué, la situation avait changé. Elle s'était installée, avait pris ses habitudes et séquestré son copain. Tous les deux avaient passé leurs journées dehors avec le gars de Yosen, celui aux airs de cyclopes. Ce dernier avait fini par emménager lui aussi dans l'appartement de Taiga et sans vouloir l'admettre la jalousie avait grimpé, peu à peu, jusqu'à devenir étouffante. Puis la frustration s'était mêlée à l'équation. Multiplié par une fierté démesurée, le résultat avait été salé. Il avait passé la dernière semaine à harceler Satsuki avec sa mauvaise humeur, à battre ses propres records aux jeux vidéos et à jouer seul au basket dans n'importe quel terrain qu'il avait trouvé. Sans se l'avouer, il s'était mis à détester la plantureuse Américaine qu'en d'autres occasions il aurait très certainement reluquée. En l'occurrence, la voir tourner autour de Taiga le rendait fou : elle mangeait avec lui, jouait au basket avec lui, faisait du shopping avec lui (et peu importe si lui-même avait toujours haï le shopping), vivait avec lui. Quand il se retrouvait enfin avec le rouge, il ne pouvait retenir les remarques acerbes, les réflexions et autre traits de mauvaise humeur. Puis la prof envahissante était partie et les choses s'étaient peu à peu calmées. Mais désespéré a l'idée de rater les examens de début d'année (ce qui aurait entraîné des cours de rattrapage le privant des match amicaux que la coach avait bien l'intention d'organiser dès les premières semaines), Taiga avait passé plusieurs jours à étudier, repoussant chaque proposition du bleu qui avait fini par s'ennuyer ferme. Lassé par ce qu'il prenait pour du manque d'intérêt, il avait donc décidé que si l'autre ne voulait pas sortir, il sortirait tout seul. Il avait ainsi passé quelques soirées en boîte, s'efforçant de regarder sans toucher. Parce que sa coloc l'avait mis en garde d'un air réprobateur quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il passait la soirée dehors "Si tu le trompes, il le saura. Et là, tu le récupéreras jamais.". Malgré ce qu'il s'efforçait de montrer, il se préoccupait trop de leur relation pour tout planter, encore une fois, en déconnant de façon aussi stupide. Alors il n'avait rien fait. Mais Kagami l'avait surpris, il y avait une semaine de ça, dans un bar. Cette nana qu'ils avaient vus l'autre fois, celle à qui il avait avoué sortir avec Taiga et dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom... Il avait fini par accepter son invitation et... Et il avait découvert que Satsuki avait raison, comme trop souvent à son goût. Il l'avait su. Il avait débarqué en pleine soirée et l'avait trouvé là, assis avec cette fille dont il se fichait comme de son premier ballon. Le rouge l'avait observé plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant de s'approcher, comme si de rien n'était, et de commander un verre, feignant de remarquer Aomine et son... amie.

 **Flash Back :**

_ Tiens, Daiki et... Désolé, j'ai oublié comment tu t'appelles. Vous vous amusez bien ?

L'ambiance avait semblé s'alourdir, devenant subitement glaciale.

_ Pas de mal, je m'appelles Masaki. Et tu es Kagami-san, le petit-ami d'Aomine-san. répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire innocent, comme inconsciente du ton froid du nouveau venu.

_ Ouais. Bon, je vous laisse vous amuser, j'ai du boulot. On se voit plus tard.

Et après avoir bu sa boisson d'un trait, il avait tourné les talons sous les yeux dépités d'un joueur de Touhou complètement démoralisé.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je crois que je devrais lui expliquer... Sinon, ça va encore créer des problèmes.

La lycéenne avait acquiescé et il s'était éclipsé à son tour, la laissant seule devant le bar.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

_ Tu vas m'écouter ou pas ?

_ Pourquoi tu demandes ? répliqua sèchement le rouge sans se retourner.

_ Pour savoir si je dois essayer de m'expliquer ou si c'est inutile.

_ Je t'écoute. lâcha-t-il à contre coeur.

_ Elle m'avait proposé d'aller boire un verre alors j'ai utilisé le portable de Satsuki pour lui passer un coup de fil et accepter sa proposition. T'es jamais libre, tu bosses tout le temps et tu veux pas sortir alors je me suis dit que passer la soirée avec elle, ça serait moins chiant que de la passer seul devant la télé.

Le tigre se retourna et le fusilla du regard, attendant d'avoir claqué la porte de son appartement pour crier :

_ Et tu penses que je vais te croire ? Tu voulais la baiser ?!

_ QUOI ?! s'était-il étranglé.

_ Je te demande si...

_ Non. Non, j'en avais pas l'intention. l'avait coupé le métis, peu désireux d'entendre une nouvelle fois la fin de cette phrase.

_ Hum... Et les autres ? T'as couché avec elles ?

_ Les autres ?

_ Tu me prend pour un con ? Je sais que t'es sorti plusieurs fois cette semaine. Quand Alex était là, aussi. Alors, est-ce que tu t'es fait quelqu'un d'autre ?

_ Non, je suis juste sorti, j'ai bu, j'ai dansé et j'ai maté. Mais j'ai couché avec personne. avait répondu Aomine d'un ton las.

Ils étaient resté comme ça, face à face, sans parler, sans rien dire. A se regarder, à attendre que l'autre réagisse, dise quelque chose. Mais rien ne se passa.

Kagami bougea le premier. Il se dirigea d'un pas fatigué vers la cuisine et commença à ranger ce qui traînait, pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit. Il semblait avoir oublié que l'autre était toujours là, debout dans son salon.

_ Ecoute, Taiga, j'ai rien fait avec personne, si tu veux pas me croire, tant pis.

_ Je te crois. répondit le rouge abruptement avant de reprendre :

_ Mais ça m'a foutu en rogne de te voir avec elle... En fait, j'ai appelé chez vous et Momoi m'a dit que t'étais sorti alors j'ai voulu te rejoindre... Mais je pensais pas te trouver avec... Bref. On oublie, on va pas en parler pendant trois heures. Tu restes ou tu pars ?

_ Je reste.

 **Fin du Flash Back**

Mais personne n'avait rien oublié et petit à petit, la tension été montée, l'agacement, la frustration et la jalousie. Des deux côtés. Les disputes étaient devenues de plus en plus fréquentes. Un rien pouvait les faire partir au quart de tour : la vaisselle pas faite, l'eau de la douche utilisée, le bordel laissé un peu partout, le programme télé qui ne convenaient pas à l'un ou à l'autre. Tout était sujet à chamailleries. Parfois elles se terminaient en claquements de portes, d'autres fois sous la couette. Une semaine de désaccords constants qui avait exaspéré Satsuki autant qu'eux deux. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ayant décidé qu'il devait parler avec son petit-ami, Aomine avait attendu à la sortie de Seirin qu'il ait fini son entraînement. Mais quand il l'avait vu, plaisantant joyeusement avec Tetsu, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sentir la jalousie monter. Agacé, il s'était avancé vers eux et après que son ancien coéquipier l'ait salué, quand l'autre s'apprêtait à faire de même, il l'avait embrassé. Comme ça. Sans rien dire. Il l'avait pris par le bras et entraîné à sa suite sans que Kagami ait la moindre chance de protester. Une fois arrivé chez ce dernier, tout avait dégénéré.

 **Flash Back**

_ NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI T'AS PRIS ?!

_ C'EST A MOI DE DIRE CA ! TU FOUTAIS QUOI AVEC TESTSU ? VOUS AVIEZ L'AIR DE BIEN VOUS AMUSER !

_ Evidemment, abruti, on est ami. C'est normal !

_ Tu parles. Tu sais qu'il est avec ce taré d'Akashi ! Et puis avec la blonde, y a rien peut-être ?

Le rouge le dévisagea sans comprendre.

_ Quel est le rapport ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là ?

_ Oublie. finit par souffler le métis.

_ Attends, tu me fais une pseudo crise de jalousie pour des conneries et je devrais rien dire ? Que tu sois jaloux d'Alex, je peux comprendre, mais Kuroko ? Tu vis avec une fille comme Momoi, c'est à moi de faire ce genre de scènes !

_ Tu sais très bien qu'il se passe rien avec Satsuki !

_ Parce que tu crois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre moi et Kuroko ? s'indigna le dunker.

_ Excuses moi de me poser des questions quand tu préfères passer ton temps libre avec lui qu'avec moi !

_ C'est pas du temps libre, on s'entraîne pour l'Inter-High !

_ Le Dimanche soir ? Je vais te croire ! Tu me fais chier, Taiga ! J'en ai marre !

Tous deux se turent, les yeux grands ouverts, réalisant à peine le sens des mots qui résonnaient encore dans leur oreilles, comme gravés dans l'air.

_ Puisque c'est comme ça, on a qu'à se séparer ! finit par déclarer sombrement Kagami.

_ T'es sérieux ?

_ Ouais.

_ Ok. se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il fixa une dernière fois celui qui venait de mettre fin à leur relation et, amer, s'empara de son sac avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

 **fin du Flash Back**

Voilà comment il en était arrivé là, à rester assis sous la pluie glacée. Il poussa un nouveau juron avant de se dire que c'était trop con. Il ne pensait même pas ce qu'il avait dit. Tout ça à cause de... à cause de quoi ? La jalousie ? La confiance ? Leur caractère pourri à tous les deux ?

Aomine frissonna, prenant enfin conscience de l'averse. Avec un regard résigné vers l'immeuble de son désormais ex petit-ami, il se leva et abaissa la capuche sur son crâne. Geste dérisoire puisque le vêtement était déjà détrempé.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

Un mois déjà qu'ils avaient rompu. Satsuki avait récemment cessé de le harceler pour qu'il présente ses excuses et en un sens, cela rendait leur séparation beaucoup plus réelle. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis. Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment envie. Ils n'ignoraient pas les longues discussions de la manager aux cheveux roses et de son ami aux cheveux turquoises qui avaient pour but de les réconcilier. Mais ils avaient fini par convaincre ces deux là que leur relation était bel et bien terminée et que c'était pour le mieux. Ils avaient même réussi à s'en convaincre eux-même. Que tout était bien mieux comme ça. Sans contrainte, sans attache, sans sentiments. Ca n'aurait jamais dû être autre chose. C'est ce que chacun tentait d'imprimer dans son esprit quand il repensait à leur "histoire". En quelques semaines ils étaient passés par toutes les étapes d'un couple divorcé standard : la passion, l'habitude, la jalousie, l'éloignement, les disputes, la rupture.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Aomine décide de passer à autre chose. Masaki fut la première. Puis un tas d'autre dont il ne retenait jamais le nom. Et à chaque gémissement qu'elles poussaient, il les détestait un peu, à chaque fois qu'il sentait leur parfum, il les détestait encore, à chaque fois qu'il touchait leur poitrine, il les détestait toujours.

 **~ Kuroko no Baske** **t ~**

_ Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Il faut passer à l'action, ça ne peut plus durer ! lança Momoi, à peine assise en face de Kuroko.

_ Bonjour, Momoi-san.

_ Peut-être que s'ils se voyaient, les choses seraient plus simples ! lâcha-t-elle après quelques minutes.

_ Après tout, c'est vrai qu'ils s'évitent depuis qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble, ils savent peut-être qu'ils vont re-craquer l'un pour l'autre ! continua-t-elle toute seule.

_ Mais comment les faire se revoir, après tout ils n'accepteront pas si on le leur demande simplement... Et ils le verront venir si on leur tends un piège. pensa la rose à voix haute.

_ On pourrait organiser un match entre Touhou et Seirin. annonça finalement son compagnon, coupant court au monologue de son amie.

_ Mais oui, c'est une excellente idée ! Si tu arrive à convaincre ta coach, je pense que notre entraîneur acceptera...

Et c'est ainsi qu'à l'entraînement suivant...

_ Hors de question ! Touhou est l'un de nos adversaires les plus sérieux de l'Inter High, hors de question qu'on leur dévoile nos cartes avant même le début du tournoi.

_ Ils nous dévoileraient les leur... argumenta Hyuga, mis dans la confidence par le duo des anciens de Teiko.

_ La leur, ce sera de concentrer toutes leurs passes vers Da..vers Aomine.

_ Bakagami a raison !

_ Mais, Riko, on n'aurait pas besoin de jouer à fond, ce serait pour avoir un aperçu de leur force... Et puis Kagami a besoin de s'entraîner contre un adversaire puissant. tenta le capitaine.

La brunette pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir, faisant mine de ne pas capter le regard insistant du garçon avant de lâcher, pensive :

_ C'est vrai que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal... Et montrer nos techniques à Kise pourrait s'avérer encore plus dangereux... Or ce sont les seuls joueurs de la génération miracle à avoir un style de jeu semblable à celui de Kagami.

_ Mais Touhou a Momoi ! s'écria le dunker dans un dernier élan d'espoir.

_ Il suffira que tu joues un peu en dessous de tes capacités. Tu devrais pouvoir résister même comme ça. De plus, Aomine jouera sans doute dans la même optique. C'est décidé.

Le match fut programmé quelques semaines plus tard, au plus grand damn des deux as. Chacun fit preuve d'une mauvaise volonté flagrante jusqu'au jour-J, bien que personne ne s'étonne vraiment du caractère du métis. La seule remarque qu'il obtint fut de la part de Wakamatsu qui lui hurla qu'il était "encore plus chiant que d'habitude". Puis arriva le match, qu'Aomine tenta vainement de sécher.

Les deux joueurs se firent face un moment, s'observant avec attention. Ils semblaient se jauger du regard, s'évaluer comme pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait.

Le match fut plus ou moins un désastre. Aucun des deux as ne parvint à se lancer dans la bataille avec sérieux et la deuxième mi-temps se résuma à un combat aux points entre Sakurai et Hyuga. Touhou finit par l'emporter dans les dernières secondes grâce à un rebond de Wakamatsu. Une raison supplémentaire pour que la coach passe les dix minutes suivantes à hurler sur l'Américain dans les vestiaires.

_ Tu te rends compte que Touhou sera l'un de nos adversaires pour les qualifications ?!

Pas de réponse.

_ Et qu'on les affrontera sans doute lors de l'Inter-High !

Toujours rien.

_ Comment on est censés gérer Aomine si tu peux même pas le regarder ! Vous allez bien devoir vous faire face à un moment donné !

Silence total dans la salle.

_ BAKAGAMI ! Tu m'écoutes ? hurla Riko en le frappant.

_ Tu as intérêt de régler ce problème avant notre match officiel contre eux ! C'est un ordre ! Et ne m'oblige pas à te coller Kuroko pour surveiller que tu fais ce que je dis !

Le rouge hocha la tête, se leva et prit la porte, son sac sur l'épaule, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il perdait ses capacités sportive à cause de l'autre. Mais la situation était largement différente de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de gérer. Il soupira, s'appuyant contre le mur du gymnase de Touhou. Il tourna la tête et poussa un cri de stupeur.

_ Ça faisait longtemps que tu me l'avais plus fait, celle là... grogna-t-il, une main sur sa poitrine.

_ Désolé... Tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda son ombre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, interrompu par une voix agacée dans son dos :

_ Allez Dai-chan ! Tu vas lui parler et... Oh, Tetsu-kun, Kagami-kun...

Momoi s'arrêta, visiblement surprise de les trouver là. Son étonnement laissa place à un franc sourire quand elle agrippa le bras du joueur fantôme pour l'entraîner à sa suite, ne prenant même pas la peine de trouver un prétexte pour laisser les deux scoreurs seuls. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Taiga souffla et prit la parole :

_ J'imagine qu'on doit régler...ça.

_ Ouais...

Comme le métis ne semblait pas disposé à continuer, l'autre reprit :

_ Tu devrais passer chez moi, t'as laissé des trucs.

_ J'espère que t'as pas balancé mes magazines pornos ! s'écria Aomine.

_ Désolé de te décevoir...

_ Tch... T'avais peur que ta nana les trouve ? ricana le bleu.

_ J'en ai pas.

_ Ton mec ? proposa-t-il.

_ Non plus... Et toi ?

_ Quelques coups rapides, rien de sérieux depuis... bref. Je passerais à l'occase, je prendrais ce que t'as laissé à l'appart... On aura qu'à se faire un match.

_ Je préfère éviter, ça finissait souvent de la même façon...avant.

Le bleu hocha la tête d'un air soulagé. S'ensuivirent plusieurs minutes de silence gêné. Quand Riko déboula pour embarquer son joueur, il s'empressa de la suivre en s'efforçant d'ignorer la pointe de déception qui s'insinuait cruellement en lui et retint son envie de se retourner. Est-ce que Daiki le regardait ? Est-ce qu'il fixait le vide ? Est-ce que lui aussi sentait monter une bile amère dans sa gorge ? Quand il fut enfin débarrassé de l'impression oppressante d'une paire d'yeux saphir dans son dos, il souffla bruyamment, se jurant de faire payer son abandon à Kuroko plus tard.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

Quand Momoi, revenant d'une heure complète à chercher son ami d'enfance dans tous les coins imaginable du lycée, eut l'intuition de repasser par l'arrière du gymnase, elle le trouva là, immobile, silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait l'air si concentré qu'elle hésita à l'interpeller. Puis, se rappelant de la nuit qui commençait à tomber et du froid qui avait envahi l'air, elle se résigna.

Aomine n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis le départ du rouge, fixant dans le vide l'endroit où il avait disparu. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Que devait-il déduire du soulagement qui avait réchauffé sa poitrine quand il avait appris que l'autre était célibataire ? Ou encore de la joie qui l'avait piqué quand il lui avait fourni une excuse pour repasser chez lui ? Ou même de la tristesse qui l'avait encombré quand il avait constaté que Kagami ne s'était pas retourné une seule fois en partant ? "Il passe à autre chose", soufflait la voix dans tête. Il l'aurait bien envoyée se faire foutre mais il savait par expérience qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas. Cette conne était plus tenace que Satsuki quand il s'agissait de le faire chier.

_ Dai-chan !

Il sursauta, se tournant vers son amie aux cheveux roses.

_ Tu m'écoutes ? On devrait rentrer, il commence à faire froid.

_ Dis, tu voudrais pas sortir avec moi ?

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

_ Et là, il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui ! Tu y crois toi ?

_ Aomine-kun a fait ça ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête tandis que le serveur déposait un deuxième milk shake à la vanille sur la table.

_ Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

_ Que je n'aimais que toi. répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

_ Kise-kun serait déçu, tu sais.

La lycéenne s'empourpra violemment et, toussotant pour reprendre contenance, répondit plus sérieusement :

_ Je lui ai dit qu'il en était hors de question ! Alors il a soupiré et il a grommelé quelque chose comme "Je m'en doutais... Alors aide moi à me trouver quelqu'un ! ". Comment on va faire, Tetsu-kun ?! Il a l'air de vouloir oublier Kagami-kun !

Aspirant la première gorgée de sa boisson, le joueur fantôme prit son temps avant de dire doucement :

_ Peut-être qu'on devrait les laisser faire, tu ne crois pas ? S'ils ne veulent pas être ensembles...

Stupéfiée, Momoi le regarda sans piper mot. Après un silence déraisonnablement long de sa part, elle finit par demander, incapable de dissimuler sa mine inquiète :

_ Tu as des problèmes avec Akashi-kun ?

_ On a rompu la semaine dernière. avoua Kuroko dans un murmure.

_ Oh, Tetsu-kun, je suis désolée...

_ Ne le sois pas, on s'est juste lassé.

_ Je vois... Pour te remonter le moral, je t'invite ! On va aller faire du shopping cet après midi ! Moi, ça m'aide tout le temps quand j'ai un chagrin d'amour !

Un air horrifié à peine perceptible se dessina sur le visage d'ordinaire impassible.

_ Non, ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Je pense simplement qu'on devrait laisser les choses se faire comme elles le doivent.

_ Peut-être... concéda finalement l'entremetteuse improvisée, déterminée à faire tout son possible pour que son Dai-chan retourne dans les bras de la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimé sincèrement.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

Quand il le lui avait demandé, sa colocataire avait refusé net de devenir sa petite amie. Aomine ignorait encore s'il en était soulagé ou démoralisé. Sans doute les deux. Il aurait été tellement plus simple d'entamer une relation avec l'une des personnes qui le connaissait le mieux : pas de mensonges, pas de faux semblants. Il aurait simplement suffi qu'il oublie ce crétin aux cheveux rouge.

_ C'est hors de question, Dai-chan ! Même si je pouvais, je refuserais, je te connais et être ta petite amie doit être un enfer de chaque instant. Kagami-kun a eu bien du courage pour te supporter tout ce temps.

_ Je m'en doutais... Alors aide moi à trouver quelqu'un.

Sans attendre de réponse, il était parti, il avait pris la fuite. Quand il fut enfin seul, il se permit de lâcher un long soupir. Ce crétin, cet espèce d'abruti fini ne sortait pas de ses pensées ! Dire qu'il lui avait fallu près de deux semaines pour enfin être capable de réfléchir correctement, voilà qu'il revenait à zéro. Non, il était même en dessous de ça. Maintenant, il avait une furieuse envie de le voir, de le sentir, de l'entendre, de le toucher, de... STOP ! Hors de question de partir sur ce terrain là ! Il allait l'oublier. L'oublier, tourner la page, sortir avec une fille canon, avec des seins énormes comme il les aimait, et faire comme s'il n'avait jamais été en couple avec Kagami ou même avec un mec tout court. Mais avant cela...

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

Quand il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et découvrit Aomine sur son paillasson, Kagami regretta amèrement d'avoir ouvert en caleçon. Il jura dans sa barbe. Il était pourtant persuadé que la femme de ménage devait venir aujourd'hui ! Avec un soupir, il s'écarta et laissa l'autre entrer sans un mot.

_ Fais comme chez toi, je reviens.

Il se réfugia dans sa chambre et s'habilla plus rapidement que jamais. Quand il revint dans le salon, ses bras étaient chargé de deux cartons qu'il laissa lourdement tomber sur la table basse.

_ J'avais vraiment laissé autant de trucs ?

_ Tes fringues, une brosse à dent, quelques affaires de toilettes, des fournitures scolaires, des magazines de basket, des magazines pornos, un ballon de basket, deux paires de chaussures plus des babioles.

Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence pesant, Aomine finit par lâcher pour briser la glace :

_ Je croyais que t'avais jeté mes pornos ?

_ J'aurais dû ! Je te raconte pas le sermon de la femme de ménage quand elle les a trouvés !

Le bleu ricana, demandant vaguement depuis quand quelqu'un passait pour nettoyer.

_ Depuis que mon père a fait une visite surprise. Comme t'avais foutu un bordel pas possible, il en a conclu que j'avais besoin d'aide pour les tâches ménagères.

Comme ils riaient de concert, la tension sembla retomber peu à peu.

_ Tu restes manger ou...

Daiki le regarda quelques secondes, hésitant. Non, il devait dire non avant de craquer. Il devait absolument refuser. Ce n'était pas pas une bonne idée. C'était même la pire idée que quelqu'un ait eu ce dernier mois. Pire que le match d'entraînement. Encore pire que le conseil qu'il avait donné à Satsuki de voir Tetsu plus souvent afin qu'elle lui lâche les pompes. Oui, il devait simplement refuser.

_ D'accord !

Et puis merde. Après tout, c'était mieux que de s'enfiler la moitié d'un fast food. Et certainement plus comestible que les horreurs que sa timbrée de coloc' le forçait à ingurgiter dans l'espoir qu'il regrette la cuisine de Taiga (c'était de toute façon le cas, même s'il aurait préféré qu'on lui arrache la langue avec du fil barbelé plutôt que de l'avouer). Lui même n'était pas un grand cuisinier. A vrai dire, Kagami s'était souvent extasié sur son incapacité totale à faire cuire du riz, même dans l'autocuiseur. Il avait bien proposé de lui apprendre mais il avait rétorqué qu'il n'en avait pas besoin puisque lui savait faire.

Après avoir englouti deux part d'un curry à se damner et avoir discuté un moment, les deux adolescents décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'il valait mieux que le métis parte. C'est ce qu'il fit, ses cartons sous le bras. Et une demi-heure plus tard...

_ Ahomine Daiki ! Où as-tu passé ta journée ?!

Le lycéen avisa son amie d'enfance, affublée d'un tablier qui aurait été ridicule s'il n'avait pas ainsi moulé son opulente poitrine. Avant même qu'il n'ait pensé à mentir pour sa propre survie, il avait déjà répondu :

_ Chez Taiga... Oh merde...

_ Hiiiii ! Dai-chan ! Vous vous êtes remis ensembles ? C'est vrai ! Vous avez fait quoi ? Des bêtises ? Dis moi tout ! Quand est-ce qu'il vient ?

_ Satsuki...

_ Tu sais, je peux demander à Ki-chan de me donner des cours de cuisine si Kagami-kun vient manger un jour ! Oh, et puis on pourrait faire une sortie à quatre ou...

_ Satsuki ?!

_ Tetsu-kun va être tellement content !

_ SATSUKI ! On n'est pas ensembles... Je lui ai ramené les affaires qu'il avait laissé ici et j'ai récupéré ce que j'avais laissé chez lui... Il m'a juste invité à manger et j'ai accepté. C'est fini avec Tai... avec Bakagami. Alors arrêtes de sautiller et lâches mon bras, tu me fais mal !

Il avait envisagé beaucoup de cas de figure. Dont l'agacement, les reproches, le sermon interminable, les supplications, le chantage affectif ou même la tentative de corruption. Mais les larmes dans les yeux de la rose et la gifle magistrale, ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

_ AHOMINE !

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

_ C'est fini. J'arrêtes de m'en mêler ! Ce crétin n'a qu'à se débrouiller tout seul ! Il devra me supplier pour que je l'aide. Et il va devoir apprendre à faire la lessive, la cuisine et le repassage ! s'écria la manager de Touhou alors qu'elle venait de s'asseoir.

_ Je crois que Kagami-kun sera content d'apprendre ça.

_ Lui aussi n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Ils sont impossibles ! Tu crois que si on arrivait à les faire se voir plus souvent, ils se montreraient plus raisonnables ?

_ Tu ne voulais pas les laisser tomber ?

_ Si tu as raison ! affirma Momoi avant d'avaler une gorgée de thé et de briser le silence :

_ Mais quand même, ils n'y arriveront jamais sans nous !

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

Ce que Daiki Aomine eut toujours du mal à comprendre, c'est quand. Quand exactement il s'était remis à penser à cet abruti ? Quand il avait commencé à vouloir plus ? A regretter leur relation ? Peut-être cette fois là où Satsuki les avait séparément invités au restaurant avant de les planter à la même table (ornée de chandelles et d'une rose, évidemment) ? Ou bien quand elle et Kuroko les avaient invités au cinéma... Sans les prévenir que l'autre serait là, bien sûr. A moins que ce ne soit cette fois où, à cause d'une erreur de logistique, ils avaient dû partager les vestiaires et les douches du complexe sportifs qui accueillait les play-off du tournoi (il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si son amie était vraiment étrangère à ladite erreur, mais personne n'avait de preuve à ce jour). L'explication la plus plausible restait, à son plus grand agacement, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment cessé de hanter ses pensées.

_ Dai-chan...

Il sursauta. Cette idiote ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça depuis leur dernière dispute. En vérité, elle ne lui avait presque pas adressé la parole en trois semaines. Elle lui claquait les portes au nez, lui servait ses plats encore congelés, mettait ses fringues à laver sans les trier (et c'est ainsi que l'unique T-shirt qu'il avait gardé de Kagami avait transformé une grande partie de sa penderie en un attirail violet kawaii absolument immonde). Cet incident datait de la veille et malgré sa colère (justifié, il y tenait) et le quart d'heure qu'il avait passé à crier après la jeune femme, elle n'avait pas daigné lui jeter autre chose qu'un regard noir.

_ Tu aimes toujours Kagami-kun, n'est-ce pas ?

Il failli s'étrangler et se redressa sur sa chaise, la regardant d'un oeil prudent.

_ Ca va pas ? C'est quoi cette question ?

_ Ce T-shirt... D'habitude, tu ne portes pas de rouge, c'est pour ça que j'ai tout lavé ensemble... Mais c'était à lui, non ?

Il ne répondit pas, attendant qu'elle continue, persuadé qu'elle allait le faire. Et il ne se trompait pas :

_ Et puis, toutes ces fois où tu es tombé dans mes pièges... Je veux dire, tu savais très bien ce que j'essayais de faire mais tu t'es fait avoir à chaque fois. Et puis je te trouve souvent dans la lune, à fixer ton portable comme avant. Et tu n'es plus sorti avec des filles depuis que tu es rentré de chez lui... Alors... sa voix était douce, compréhensive, tellement différente du ton enjoué et déterminé qu'elle utilisait d'ordinaire pour parler des deux dunkers.

_ Et après ? Ça m'avancerait à quoi ? Il est passé à autre chose, et je vais faire pareil. se contenta-t-il de répondre sans conviction

...

Devant cette moitié d'aveu, son amie d'enfance ne put cependant pas rester indifférente.

_ Je vais t'aider à le récupérer ! Si tu coopères cette fois, ça devrait marcher.

Elle avait l'air si sérieuse qu'il fallut quelques secondes à Aomine pour se rappeler qu'il ne devait surtout pas lui faire confiance.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

Il le savait.

_ Satsuki ?! gronda-t-il d'une voix grave et menaçante.

Il ne devait surtout pas...

_ Oui ? répondit la jeune femme avec une voix joyeuse et un visage innocent et souriant.

...lui faire confiance.

Assis sur la banquette du Maji Burger, il se demandait encore comment il avait pu tomber dans un piège aussi grossier. Il aurait dû se méfier de son amie dès le moment où elle avait promis de l'aider. Et encore plus quand elle l'avait supplié de l'accompagner faire les boutiques pour trouver un cadeau à Kise dont l'anniversaire approchait à grands pas. Il hésitait entre se maudire d'avoir été si crédule ou bien s'énerver... Et choisit la seconde option :

_ Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore prévu ? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus t'en mêler !

Quand il entendit la porte du fast food s'ouvrir, il sursauta. A l'autre bout de la pièce, une crinière rouge escortée par Kise, Kuroko et un type bizarre aux cheveux oranges venait de faire son apparition.

_ Tu te fiches de moi ?

_ Ecoutes, cette fois, je ne ferais rien de plus que te créer une occasion. Tu veux le récupérer ou pas ? s'énerva la jeune femme en fusillant son colocataire d'un regard sévère.

Le métis ne se donna pas la peine de mentir, déterminé à ne pas admettre la vérité et pas assez stupide pour mentir.

_ Alors fais un effort.

Aomine se contenta de grogner tandis que Kagami s'affala sur la banquette en râlant.

_ Kuroko, Momoi-san, Kise, et Ahomine, vous êtes tous cinglés les anciens de Teiko ?

Alors que les trois premiers ouvraient la bouche pour s'expliquer, il reprit :

_ Non, en fait, ne répondez pas, je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait dans votre équipe.

Résigné, il commanda un nombre de burger qui fit sourciller le stagiaire et se laissa retomber contre le dos de la banquette.

Aomine jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. A quoi bon lutter ? A sa droite, Satsuki lui barrait toute retraite, assise à côté de Kise. En face de lui se trouvait Tetsu, puis Bakagami et enfin l'inconnu qu'il dévisagea sans gêne :

_ Ah, em... C'est Ogiwara-kun.

Aomine était trop occupé à réfléchir à où il avait déjà entendu ce nom pour se rendre compte de l'atmosphère tendue qui venait de perdre quelques degrés supplémentaires. Ogiwara... Ogiwara... Ogi..

_ T'es l'ami d'enfance de Testsu ! Celui qu'on avait explosé au collège.

_ Aominecchi ! s'indigna Kise comme Kuroko fusillait son ancienne ombre du regard.

_ Non, non, il a raison. l'excusa le roux en agitant une main dans l'air, comme pour effacer l'impolitesse du bleu.

Sans bien savoir pourquoi, ce dernier le détestait déjà. Comment avait-il pu atterrir à ce qui était censé être un énième rendez-vous arrangé pour le remettre avec Kagami ? Que Kise soit là, c'était normal en soi : il sortait avec Satsuki depuis un bon moment déjà (même s'ils pensaient tous les deux être discrets à ce sujet), Tetsu aidait la rose et celle-ci était leur entremetteuse attitrée. Mais lui ? Lui que faisait-il là ? Il secoua la tête, après tout, il était ami avec Kuroko. Le serveur arriva avec la montagne d'hamburgers que Kagami avait commandée et en profita pour prendre les commandes. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il vit à quel point tout le monde semblait mal à l'aise. Puis Ogiwara lança la conversation sur la carrière de Kise, "est-ce que ce n'était pas trop dur de concilier un emploi de mannequin avec l'exigence des entraînements de Kaijo ?". Ce dernier commença à expliquer que parfois, il manquait de temps, ce qu'appuya Momoi (comment voulaient-ils garder leur relation secrète si elle avait ce genre d'infos ?!) mais qu'il avait établi une liste de priorités, le basket passait avant tout. Alors la discussion partit dans ce sens, et le nouveau venu expliqua brièvement comment il avait reprit le basket et renoué avec Kuroko. Comment il avait fini par s'entendre avec toute l'équipe de Seirin et qu'il espérait pouvoir rencontrer un jour en match la fameuse génération miracle. Et comment il trouvait que Kagami était incroyable de pouvoir se mesurer à eux. Les commandes arrivèrent et tout le monde s'enthousiasmait à l'idée d'un match qu'ils avaient planifié pendant une seconde d'inattention du métis. D'ailleurs, pour oublier à quel point il avait envie d'être ailleurs, il s'enfonça dans son siège avec sa boisson en priant pour que le sucre du soda bousille assez ses neurones pour qu'il perde conscience. Tout le monde riait aux blagues de cet Ogiwara qu'il continuait de trouver désagréable. Sauf peut-être Tetsu, fidèle à lui même. Mais il était évident pour quiconque le connaissait suffisamment qu'il était heureux, là, à cet instant.

Aomine posa rageusement son verre sur la table, Kagami ne lui avait pas jeté un coup d'oeil de l'après midi et il réfléchissait déjà à comment se venger de sa supposée meilleure amie quand ils seraient rentrés. Tiens, il avaient changés de sujet. Apparemment, le dunker avait laissé échapper qu'il savait pour Momoi et Kise et ceux-ci s'insurgeaient violemment. Il les observa à tour de rôles. Elle, Kagami. Lui, Satsuki. Petit à petit, quelque chose dans leur façon d'agir le dérangea. Il fronça les sourcils et continua de les analyser jusqu'à comprendre. Cet horrible rouquin agissait de la manière avec son ex que sa coloc agissait avec Kise. Comme il avait agi avec lui ce qui semblait être des milliers d'années auparavant. Les contacts discrets, les sourires retenus, les regards qui se cherchent. Il déglutit et, profitant d'un rare silence demanda en forçant un sourire :

_ Et vous deux, vous sortez ensembles depuis quand ?

Cette fois, il sentit l'air s'alourdir. Tout le monde le sentit, à part ce crétin :

_ Hum... Presque une semaine. Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Sans répondre, Aomine se leva, bouscula Kuroko et partit vers la porte, enfonçant les mains dans ses poches. Il sut que quelqu'un lui courait après, alors il accéléra le pas. Il ne voulait pas parler à sa stupide manager ni maintenant, ni pour les trente prochaines années.

_ AHOMINE !

Il sursauta et ralentit le pas, laissant la voix revenir à son niveau.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Bakagami ?!

_ Je...

_ Un ami, hein ? Je suis vraiment passé pour un con.

_ Mais personne le sait ! Bon, en fait, Kuroko l'a sûrement deviné mais...

_ Tu devrais y retourner avant qu'il se fasse des idées.

_ Daiki !

Un frisson lui parcourut le corps et il secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il se tire d'ici le plus vite possible. Quel con !

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

Quand Kagami revint à la table, tout le monde l'attendait d'un air semi inquiet. Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette à côté de Kuroko et soupira.

_ Hum... C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ? demanda timidement Momoi.

Kise lui infligea un coup de coude désapprobateur mais elle riposta :

_ Quoi ? Je suis curieuse.

Les autre ricanèrent quelques secondes, oui elle était curieuse et ce n'était plus un secret pour personne, puis le rouge répondit par l'affirmative. La jeune fille se leva d'un bond, prête à partir quand Kuroko la retint du regard :

_ Tu devrais le laisser seul.

_ Pourquoi, c'est quoi son problème ? demanda Ogiwara.

Tous les regards se braquèrent à nouveau vers Kagami qui saisit parfaitement le message. Non, il n'avait rien dit à son nouveau copain à propos de son ex et n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Et non, il ne comptait pas le mettre au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Alors il se contenta de fusiller ses trois amis du regard et répliqua :

_ Rien. Il est juste...lunatique.

Cela sembla suffire au rouquin. Les conversations reprirent sur un match de NBA que Kise avait regardé. Kuroko se demandait si maintenant, il était capable de copier certains mouvement des joueurs. Tout le monde sembla oublier l'incident. Pourtant Momoi gardait les yeux collés à la vitre, pensive et Kagami fixait le verre aux trois quarts vides laissé par Aomine comme pour penser à autre chose.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

Allongé sur son lit, le bleu avait perdu la notion du temps. Il avait déambulé dans Tokyo un bon moment avant de rentrer et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. C'était la dernière fois qu'il se laisserait avoir pas les pièges de Satsuki. Il s'était laissé embarqué avec l'espoir que, peut-être, cela porterait ses fruits mais à quoi bon s'il était le seul à ne pas tourner la page ? Son portable éclairait le plafond comme l'écran affichait la cruelle question qui le hantait depuis un moment "Voulez vous supprimer définitivement cette image de votre appareil". Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à la photo de lui et Bakagami qui se chamaillaient devant l'objectif de leur ombre. Le visage du roux s'imposa à sa mémoire avec un grand sourire. Dans un accès de rage, il saisit le mobile et s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le bouton "confirmer" quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

_ Dai-chan... Tu es là ? La porte était ouverte alors je pense que oui... S'il te plaît...

Il se leva d'un geste lourd et laissa la rose entrer. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux :

_ Je suis désolée ! Je ne savais pas. Je m'en veux...

Il réprima toute l'envie qu'il avait de lui crier dessus et murmura :

_ C'pas ta faute.

Le silence qui s'installa était parti pour durer alors la jeune femme s'assit doucement contre le mur, face à son ami. Aomine aurait voulu lui dire de partir, de le laisser seul dans le noir, de lui foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toute. Mais cela voulait dire ouvrir la bouche et il avait la flemme. Alors il attendit. Avec un peu de chance, elle comprendrait qu'il n'avait pas envie de sentir sa présence là, juste à côté de lui. Puis au bout d'un moment, comme s'il avait fallu plusieurs minutes aux mots pour se former dans sa tête et se donner le courage de sortir de sa gorge un peu nouée, il lâcha, presque malgré lui:

_ En fait, je pense que j'y ai toujours cru. J'ai toujours pensé que cet abruti et moi, on allait se remettre ensemble et continuer comme avant, à baiser, à mater des films ou à jouer à la console. Comme si de rien n'était. Alors quand j'ai vu cet autre type avec lui...

Il se tut. Merde, merde, merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait comme conneries. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, ces niaiseries sentimentalistes. Et puis dire tout ça à sa timbrée de coloc', celle là même qui avait entretenu son espoir. Non, vraiment, il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Et vite.

_ Oh, Dai-chan... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? finit par demander la rose après quelques secondes.

Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas en grognant :

_ Arrêtes de jouer les entremetteuses.

Elle hocha pauvrement la tête, se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami d'enfance. Celui-ci se dégagea d'un geste un peu trop brusque à son goût. Il ne voulait pas vraiment la blesser, il n'avait même pas envie de s'énerver. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste et le voie comme le pauvre crétin qu'il était. Il voulait pouvoir être misérable et pathétique sans spectateurs. Momoi s'éclipsa, le laissant seul. L'obscurité revint comme la jeune fille avait fermé la porte et il se laissa aller à penser à tout ce qu'il aurait aimé oublier pour ne pas avoir de regrets et que la bile acide ne lui écorche pas la gorge en repensant à tout ce bordel.

_ Je suis vraiment trop con.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

Kagami était rentré seul. Shigehiro avait proposé de le raccompagner mais il avait poliment décliné l'offre. Il avait pris une douche, avait cuisiné et mangé sans appétit, les pensées encore accrochées à l'incident de l'après midi. Quand Kuroko lui avait dit qu'ils avaient rendez-vous avec Kise et Momoi en fin de journée, il avait deviné que Daiki serait là. Il avait passé tout son temps libre jusque là à chercher un moyen d'éviter la rencontre entre ce dernier et Ogiwara mais n'avait rien trouvé de crédible et avait vu arriver l'heure du rendez-vous avec un mauvais pressentiment. Son ventre s'était noué quand il avait croisé ses yeux. Il avait d'ailleurs senti son regard sur lui tout du long, sans discontinuer. Ou alors se faisait-il des idées ? Il n'avait aucun moyen d'en être sûr puisqu'il avait consacré toute son énergie à ne pas le croiser, ce regard. Parce qu'il se sentait coupable de sentir sa gorge se nouer après tant de temps. Chaque regard qu'il portait sur Daiki lui donnait l'impression de tromper son copain et il n'arrivait pas à chasser cette impression étrange.

Quand la phrase avait retenti, la première idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit avait été "comment peut-il savoir ?". Puis tout s'était affolé dans son esprit. Quand il l'avait vu quitter la table, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le suivre. Pour s'expliquer, pour se... Merde, il n'avait rien à justifier ! Il ne voulait simplement pas que l'autre se fasse de fausses idées. Non, en fait, il n'avait pas envie qu'il sache. Il ne voulait pas que Daiki soit au courant, aussi inexplicable et irrationnel que celui puisse lui sembler.

A peine s'était-il élancé à la suite du métis qu'il sentait déjà la bile acide de la culpabilité lui brûler la gorge. Et à chaque fois qu'il pensait "ne t'en vas pas" en voyant la silhouette s'éloigner, les hauts-le-coeur l'étouffaient. Quand l'autre adolescent avait disparu au coin de la rue alors qu'il était là, immobile, et qu'il brûlait de lui crier de rester, il avait eu envie de vomir. Il s'était appuyé à une vitrine sous l'oeil moitié-étonné moitié-indifférent des passants pour reprendre son souffle, faire refluer cette sensation désagréable qui pesait sur son estomac et était retourné avec les autres, comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il n'avait pas envie d'être ailleurs. Mais maintenant qu'il était seul, il n'avait plus personne à qui mentir et le silence menaçait de le rendre fou. Finalement, il aurait dû accepter la proposition de Shigehiro. Avec un soupir, il emballa les restes de nourritures et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, son téléphone sonna et il décrocha sans faire attention. Quand la voix d'Ogiwara lui répondit, il surprit une pointe de déception en train de s'insinuer en lui comme un serpent et, alors que son petit-ami lui parlait à l'autre bout du fil, il fit de son mieux pour sortir de sa tête les images obscènes de son rêve avec un autre.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

Deux semaines passèrent. Aomine semblait normal aux yeux de tous. Excepté peut-être sa présence assidue aux entraînements, l'absence de magazines érotiques dans son sac et l'arrêt de ses siestes en pleine journée sur le toit du lycée. Wakamatsu, d'ordinaire excédé par la non-présence de l'as de l'équipe, était presque inquiet.

_ Oï, Ahomine, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! hurla-t-il un soir à la fin d'un entraînement opposant les membres de Touhou.

Le tableau d'affichage était sans appel. L'équipe du meilleur joueur avait remporté la partie avec plus du double du score de l'équipe adverse.

_ Quoi ? grogna le métis en essuyant la sueur qui dégoulinait sur son visage.

_ Depuis quand tu te donnes à fond à l'entraînement ? Non, depuis quand tu VIENS à l'entraînement ?

Leurs coéquipiers haletants les dévisageaient avec surprise, pendus à leurs lèvres.

_ Tu veux gagner oui ou non ? Tch...

L'adolescent sortit avec hargne et se retrancha dans les vestiaires. L'eau brûlante courant sur ses muscles le calmait lentement et il s'autorisa à souffler. Merde, son crétin de capitaine avait raison, depuis quand il faisait tout ça ?! Il cogna le mur avec rage. Depuis qu'il avait envie d'écraser, de laminer, de ridiculiser cet abruti de...

_ Dai-chan ?

Il sursauta et éteint l'eau avant de se diriger vers la voix. Quand elle le vit apparaître nu comme un ver, Satsuki s'empourpra et poussa un cri suraigu, fermant les yeux et se détournant. Elle chercha frénétiquement quelque chose à lancer à son ami et finit par lui lancer une serviette à l'aveuglette qu'il attrapa au vol. Quand elle lui fit à nouveau face, les joues encore écarlates, il la dévisageait d'un air mi-amusé mi-agacé.

_ Tu sais que t'es dans les vestiaires des mecs ?

Elle rit jaune, embarrassée et répondit en détournant le regard :

_ Ça m'a jamais arrêtée jusque là.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Tu veux battre Kagami, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu mets autant d'énergie ?

Il ne répondit rien, attendant la suite.

_ Tu te rappelles de ce match dont on parlait l'autre jour, au café ?

Aomine dut fouiller un moment dans les recoins sombres de ses souvenirs pour comprendre qu'elle parlait de la discussion qu'il n'avait pas du tout suivie, trop occupé qu'il était à fantasmer sur son ex.

_ Et ?

_ Hum, disons que Kise en a parlé avec Midorima qui en a discuté avec Akashi qui a peut-être laissé échapper l'information à Murasakibara et... Enfin, ils veulent le jouer ce week-end et...

Il prit une grande inspiration, oubliant de se demander depuis quand son ancien capitaine prenait la peine de parler avec le géant, et se prépara au pire.

_ Et ils voulaient savoir si tu venais, parce qu'avec toi, vous êtes un nombre pair. Donc...

_ Hein ? Attends, si tu comptes Tetsu et Bakagami, ils sont six.

_ Mais... avec Ogiwara-kun, ça fait sept.

_ Quoi, il sera là lui ? aboya le jeune homme.

Sa colocataire sembla se ratatiner sur place et tritura ses mains en débitant :

_ C'est pas grave si tu veux pas. Tetsu-kun a déjà dit qu'il était d'accord de faire remplaçant.

_ Je viens. déclara-il après un silence.

_ Maintenant, si tu pouvais me laisser me rhabiller... A moins que tu ne veuilles rester regarder ?!

_ Dai-chan ! s'insurgea Momoi en lui jetant à la figure la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main (en l'occurrence une chaussure).

Elle l'entendait encore se moquer d'elle quand elle claquait la porte, un sourire aux lèvres.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

Kagami n'en pouvait plus. Deux semaines que son imbécile d'ex hantait ses pensées, de jour comme de nuit. Le moindre petit détail lui rappelait Aomine, il rêvait de lui la nuit et avait même du mal à regarder Shigehiro dans les yeux. C'était vraiment un chic type. Gentil, attentionné, attentif... Autant de qualités qui manquaient à ... Et merde, encore lui ! En plus, il inquiétait ses amis et coéquipiers qui le voyaient souvent dans la lune, les pensées à des kilomètres de la discussion ou de l'entraînement en cours. Kuroko lui avait même demandé si tout se passait bien avec Ogiwara-kun parce que la dernière fois qu'il avait eu des problèmes de concentration, c'était à cause de... Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Deux minutes, il demandait simplement deux minutes sans penser à lui ! Sans avoir une envie furieuse de lui envoyer un texto, de sentir son odeur, la texture de sa peau, de ses lèvres, de...STOP ! Il se regarda dans le reflet que renvoyait la vitre de la cuisine. Il portait ce T-shirt d'Aomine qu'il avait gardé, presque par erreur mais un peu par désir, aussi, d'avoir un souvenir. Après leur rupture, il l'avait porté pour se rappeler son odeur. Depuis le temps, il sentait la lessive et son propre gel douche mais il le portait. Parfois. Souvent. Presque toutes les nuits depuis au moins deux semaines. Et à chaque fois, il se promettait qu'il allait s'en débarrasser. Mais il ne le faisait jamais.

Attablé, il mangeait sans appétit. C'était assez rare pour être noté et il était soulagé que personne ne fut là pour le voir picorer et pour s'inquiéter de sa santé. Il avait décidé la veille de rompre avec Shigehiro. Parce que, merde, c'était pas juste pour lui cette situation. Mais il avait changé d'avis ce matin. Puisque c'était impossible avec Daiki, il fallait qu'il l'oublie et il savait qu'il pouvait aimer quelqu'un comme Shigehiro. Alors il avait balancé le T-shirt à la poubelle et s'était rendu en cours. La première chose qu'il avait fait en rentrant avait été de sortir le vêtement du sac d'ordures et de le laver. Et le voilà de retour au point de départ. Il emballa les restes de nourriture et partit s'enfoncer sous sa couette. Il était fatigué. Avec un peu de chance, il dormirait tranquille.

Le lendemain matin, comme souvent ces derniers temps, sa première pensée fut pour son ex, la deuxième pour son mec.

_ Ca commence bien. lança-t-il à son reflet d'une voix encore un peu pâteuse.

En descendant pour se rendre en cours, il reçut un message d'Ogiwara :

" _T'as réfléchi pour le match contre les anciens de Teiko ? Dis moi que t'es ok !_ "

Il esquissa un sourire affectueux en rédigeant sa réponse.

" _Bonjour mon chéri, j'ai super bien dormi et toi ?_

 _Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi ce match ?_ "

Kuroko lui en avait parlé la veille. Il avait cet air désagréable de savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas envie d'y aller mais lui avait tout de même précisé que ce serait mieux pour lui de venir, de voir des gens (sous entendu, Aomine). Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un nouveau message.

" _Ah... Désolé. Bonjour ^^' J'ai bien dormi. J'ai rêvé de toi._

 _Parce que j'ai super envie de les affronter. Mais sans toi, je ne connaîtrais que Kuroko. Et puis c'est plus drôle si on y va tous_."

Il tapa, hypocritement :

" _Quelle coïncidence, moi aussi j'ai rêvé de toi. Il se passait quoi dans le tien ?_ "

" _Tu acceptais de jouer avec moi contre les anciens de Teiko_ ;p"

Il soupira. Son petit-ami était tenace.

" _Et on a gagné ou perdu ?_ "

" _Gagné évidemment. Je suis sûr que c'est un bon présage, ça veut dire qu'on gagnera aussi le vrai match...si tu joues._ "

Vaincu, il finit par capituler :

" _Ok, c'est bon, je vais venir. De toute façon, Kuroko ne m'aurait pas laissé me défiler._ "

Il entra dans le lycée en se demandant à quel point revoir Aomine pourrait être catastrophique.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

Ce matin là en se levant, Aomine avait été assailli par une pensée qui depuis ne l'avait plus quitté :

_ Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté d'y aller ?!

Le nez plongé dans son assiette, jouant distraitement avec sa fourchette, il soupira pour la millième fois. Il soupirait encore devant le terrain de street où ils s'étaient tous donné rendez-vous.

_ Eh, Satsuki, t'as qu'à leur dire que je me sentais pas bien, ou que...

_ Aominecchi, Satsukicchi ! hurla Kise à quelques mètres, attirant tous les regards dans leurs direction.

_ Je vais le tuer...

Il n'avait plus le choix et s'avança vers les autres joueurs qui discutaient et se chamaillaient. Il se prit presque immédiatement le bec avec Midorima qui lui fit sèchement remarquer qu'il était en retard. Ce à quoi il répliqua que le shooter, lui, n'avait aucune chance de l'être avec l'énorme pendule à coucou qu'il trimbalait. Ils furent interrompus par Murasakibara qui râlait d'avoir fini son dernier paquet de chips et qui regrettait de ne pas en avoir emporté un autre. Il commençait à bouder, si bien qu'il fallut lui promettre de s'arrêter acheter des snacks après le match pour qu'il revienne sur sa décision de s'en aller. Un peu plus loin, Momoi avait pris Kise à part et chuchotait à une vitesse folle :

_ Il faut trouver un moyen de les remettre ensembles !

_ Hein ? Mais comme Kagamicchi est en couple, je croyais que tu allais abandonner.

_ Mais non, je te parle de Tetsu-kun et Akashi !

Le mannequin pâlit :

_ Tu es sûre de vouloir de mêler des affaires de coeur de Akashicchi ? Parce que je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée !

_ Mais si ! J'ai échoué pour Dai-chan et Kagami-kun, si je ne me rattrape pas avec eux, ma réputation vas en prendre un coup. Tout ce qu'il leur faut, c'est un dîner aux chandelles dans un bon restaurant, je suis sûre qu'Akashi adore ça.

_ J'adore quoi ?

_ Aaaah ! crièrent les deux autres.

_ Ha ha ha ha, rien du tout ! Je pensais que Kurokocchi était le seul qui pouvait apparaître par surprise. Bon, on devrait commencer ce match, j'ai un shooting dans une heure et demie. s'empressa le blond, pressé de changer de sujet de conversation.

Le capitaine de Rakuzan hocha la tête et répartit les équipes. Lui-même, Kagami, Ogiwara et Kuroko d'un côté contre Kise, Aomine, Midorima et Murasakibara. Ce dernier avait d'ores-et-déjà décrété qu'il ne bougerait pas de la défense. Momoi servait d'arbitre. Le match débuta et chacun se lança avec ferveur dans la partie qui tourna cependant rapidement au règlement de comptes :

_ Aominecchi, passe un peu le ballon, je veux marquer moi aussi !

_ Je ne pensais pas dire ça, mais Kise a raison, fais un effort !

Sans les écouter, le plus grand fit rebondir la balle et s'élança droit vers le roux qui ne put rien faire et se fit passer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "Génération Miracle". Comme à chaque fois depuis le début de la partie, il se retrouva ensuite face à Kagami. La tension entre les deux grimpait, la colère aussi d'un côté, et la jalousie de l'autre. Avec rage, la panthère bondit pour dunker.

_ Passage en force, Aomine. Dai-chan, c'est ta troisième faute personnelle.

_ Tch...

Le ballon fut rendu à l'équipe adverse. Akashi passa à Kuroko qui laissa filer le ballon vers Ogiwara. Ce dernier tenta de dribbler et se retrouva dépossédé de la balle par un Aomine vengeur et enragé qui se fit lui même contrer par son ancien capitaine. Lequel délivra le précieux ballon au dunker de Seirin qui se précipita. Il effaça Midorima après quelques secondes et se rua droit sur le métis revenu à la charge, sans même tenter de l'éviter. Ils s'affrontèrent quelques secondes avant que Kise n'arrive par derrière et chipe le ballon qui retourna presque aussitôt dans les mains du joueur fantôme qui tenta de marquer. Le géant violet parvint in extrémis à dévier la trajectoire et ce furent six joueurs enragés qui se précipitèrent au rebond, laissant Kuroko et Ogiwara derrière. L'équipe de Midorima faillit récupérer la balle par la force du nombre quand Aomine bouscula involontairement Kise pour gêner Kagami, envoyant du même coup la sphère orangée droit dans les bras d'Akashi qui n'eut qu'à la pousser pour la faire entrer dans l'arceau.

_ Ca suffit ! Akashi, on change les équipes. Kuroko vient avec nous et vous prenez ce crétin. Comme ça, ces deux là arrêteront de se battre ! finit par exploser le lunetteux.

Le joueur de shogi hésita quelques secondes avant d'accepter. Et c'est peut-être là que les choses dérapèrent pour de bon. Aomine refusait de passer la balle à Kagami et vice versa, il n'avait non plus aucune intention de laisser Ogiwara l'effleurer. Si bien que les deux scoreurs se lancèrent dans un défi de panier assaisonné d'insultes bien senties. Après un moment de lutte vaine de la part des autres, le match se transforma en duel entre les deux joueurs et les autres s'assirent plus loin.

_ Je savais bien qu'il y avait de la rivalité entre eux, mais de là à penser qu'ils se détestaient à ce point... murmura le rouquin en regardant l'affrontement des deux machine à marquer.

_ Ce sont deux abrutis ! Ils pourraient quand même faire un effort ! Je pensais qu'ils avaient décidé de séparer le basket et le reste ! grogna Midorima.

L'atmosphère se tendit et Momoi chercha un autre sujet de conversation avant qu'Ogiwara ne pose des questions. Au final, le seul qui semblait trouver son compte était le gourmand de la joyeuse bande, ravi de ne plus avoir à jouer, d'autant plus qu'il avait trouvé un sachet de pocky en vidant son sac. L'affrontement se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que Kise interrompe les deux fauves hors d'haleine pour les informer qu'il devait partir. Les autres profitèrent de l'occasion pour les séparer et finirent par s'entasser dans un fast-food pas loin. Les discussions allaient bon train quand Aomine sursauta, surpris par quelque chose effleurant sa jambe. Il releva la tête si brutalement qu'il entendit son cou craquer. Tous les regards se portèrent sur lui, surpris de son mouvement. Alors il détailla chaque pupille avec attention, Satsuki était inquiète, Murasakibara indifférent, Kuroko et Akashi laissaient filtrer un étonnement imperceptible et Midorima, à qui il avait broyé les côtes d'un coup de coude involontaire, le fusillait du regard. Il évita les yeux d'Ogiwara (pas question de s'abaisser à le regarder, non mais ! Il se comporterait en connard arrogant jusqu'au bout !). Puis, lentement, comme s'il craignait ce qu'il allait y trouver, il s'aventura vers le visage joueur de Kagami. Eh, minute, comme ça "joueur". D'où ça l'amusait de le voir se péter la nuque ?! Aussitôt eut-il plongé son regard dans celui de son ex que le contact aérien sur sa jambe qui avait disparu entre temps, revint en une longue caresse. Il put presque sentir les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en place et voir l'ampoule s'éclairer au dessus de son crâne. Cet idiot lui faisait du pied. Devant tout le monde. Devant son mec. Sans aucune gêne. Et lui, il avait envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure mais ne le ferait pas parce qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir une nouvelle chance de toucher Kagami avant longtemps. Et merde. Merde, merde et re-merde.

Il déglutit difficilement. Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes que la personne en face de lui (aka son ex super sexy, super bandant, super en couple) faisait lentement glisser son pieds contre sa cuisse. Au début, il avait tenté de raisonner (il y a un début à tout) et avait pensé que c'était involontaire, une erreur parce que leurs jambes étaient trop longues. Puis, la caresse s'était attardée sur sa cheville avant de progressivement remonter sur son mollet. Lentement mais sûrement, ce crétin fini était arrivé jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse et il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps avant d'exploser et de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Il réfléchissait déjà à comment il allait formuler sa colère et quelles insultes seraient les plus appropriées quand un problème légèrement plus pressant se fit sentir. Parce que malgré tout ce dont il s'efforçait de se persuader, il adorait ce contact. Un peu trop. Beaucoup trop, en fait. Il se mordit la lèvre et se leva brusquement.

_ Je vais pisser, pousses toi.

Son voisin remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un air consterné.

_ Quel manque de classe.

_ Désolé de devoir aller aux toilettes. Tu comptes me laisser passer avant ou après que je me fasse dessus.

Midorima étouffa un hoquet de mépris comme la manager de Touhou sermonait son colocataire qui fit bien attention d'écraser le pieds d'Ogiwara en passant devant lui. Le métis traversa la salle au pas de charge et arrivé dans les toilettes, fut soulagé de n'y trouver personne. Son problème était déjà assez embarrassant sans témoin. Il ferma la porte de la cabine et s'y adossa. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait aussi, à Bakagami ?! Il entendit quelqu'un entrer et jura à voix basse.

_ Daiki ?

Ah non, pas lui. Encore ! Il sortit de la cabine et lui fit face, fou de rage :

_ Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ?

_ En tout cas,ça t'as fait de l'effet. se moqua le rouge.

L'autre ne répondit pas, se contentant de le mitrailler du regard.

_ Oh, ça va, fait pas ta vierge effarouchée, on a fait pire tous les deux non ?

_ Putain mais si t'es en manque, t'as qu'à sucer ton mec, merde ! Viens pas m'emmerder avec tes...

_ Sauf que c'est toi, que je veux sucer. le coupa le rouge.

Au point où ils en étaient, ils n'étaient même plus gênés. Ils se jaugèrent, se défièrent quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Kagami mette fin à leur combat silencieux. Il poussa l'autre dans l'un des boxs. Il prit le temps de fermer la porte et plaqua son vis-à-vis contre l'un des murs, se collant à lui jusqu'à ne plus trop savoir où s'arrêtait son propre corps et où commençait celui d'Aomine. Il laissa glisser sa main droite dans le pantalon tendu de son ex-amant et sa main gauche dans les cheveux bleus. Lentement, il la fit glisser sur la peau matte, les tempes, les pommettes, les lèvres, le cou, jusqu'à ce qu'une poigne de fer stoppe son voyage. Les yeux foncés, noircis par la colère ou le désir sinon les deux, le fusillaient du regard :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un regard avant d'arracher son poignet des doigts d'Aomine et, sans le quitter du regard, il se laissa tomber à genoux, déboutonna le jean du bleu et le fit tomber sur ses cuisses avec son boxer. Les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux du scoreur, il passa une langue avide sur la verge dressée devant lui. Il vit l'autre se tendre, réprimer un gémissement, un frisson. Amusé par le regard furieux qui le surplombait sans conviction, il réitéra son geste une fois, deux fois. Jusqu'à sentir une main autoritaire empoigner ses cheveux. Alors sans réfléchir plus, il fit glisser le sexe tendu dans sa bouche, imposant un rythme lent et régulier qui ne semblait pas satisfaire sa victime. D'ailleurs, la main appuya plus fort, pressante. Ils se fixaient toujours aussi intensément, sans se lâcher. Et Aomine comprit ce que l'autre attendait. Il était décidé à ne pas céder mais la sensation de chaleur qui l'englobait, qui brouillait tous ses sens, qui lui vrillait le crâne eut raison de sa détermination et il lâcha un soupir qui se transforma en gémissement. Cela faisait si longtemps, des mois qu'il en rêvait, qu'il en avait besoin. Le plaisir qui affluait dans ses veines, qui empêchait son coeur de battre correctement rendait toute pensée cohérente impossible. Il avait déjà du mal à tenir debout, à garder les yeux ouverts. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à les fermer. Il avait besoin de garder le contact visuel. Comme pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, pour s'assurer que le désir qui suintait des pupilles écarlates était réel. Il vit Taiga baisser son propre pantalon d'une main et se toucher et ne put retenir un gémissement plus appuyé. Il sentit ses muscles se contracter dans tout son corps. Il voulut en avertir Kagami mais le seul son qui s'échappa de sa gorge fut un nouveau couinement. Alors il se contenta de le tirer en arrière pour le prévenir. En vain. Il se retint du mieux qu'il put pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que le plaisir soit trop fort et lui coupe les jambes. Son dos se cambra, ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls et ses mains se cramponnèrent aussi fort que possible à la chevelure rouge. Kagami avala sans rien dire, puis se redressa, à moitié déshabillé. Sans se poser de question, Aomine renversa les rôles, écrasant son torse contre le dos du dunker. Il empoigna son érection et la fit glisser jusqu'à ce que la tête de son amant se renverse sur son épaule en gémissant de façon incohérente :

_ Aaaah...Attends Daaah-iki... Je... partout... salir... Aaaah...

Il le retourna vivement vers la cuvette au moment où l'autre se laissait emporter.

Aomine remonta son pantalon et sortit de la cabine. Merde, ils étaient dans les toilettes, n'importe qui aurait pu entrer et les surprendre. _Ogiwara_ aurait pu entrer, inquiet de ne pas les voir revenir, et les surprendre. Il s'appuya contre le lavabo et vit le reflet de Bakagami s'approcher de lui.

_ C'était... commença ce dernier.

Il fut interrompu par la porte d'une cabine qui s'ouvrit, laissant sortir un adolescent plus jeune qu'eux, rouge pivoine, qui prit la fuite sans demander son reste. Ils se dévisagèrent dans la glace d'un air perplexe.

_ Depuis quand il était là tu crois ? demanda le métis.

_ Vu sa tête, suffisamment longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'on vient de faire.

Ils rirent doucement en se regardant à nouveau. Puis l'Américain reprit :

_ C'était...

_ Je sais. T'as un mec, c'était une erreur, ça n'arriveras plus, etc... te fatigues pas. On devrait y aller, ils doivent se poser des questions. le coupa le bleu, amer, avant de sortir.

_ C'était vraiment génial... finit par murmurer le rouge une fois seul avant d'emboîter le pas de Daiki.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

Quand ils revinrent à table, tout le monde les dévisagea.

_ Bah alors, vous vous êtes perdus en chemin ? demanda innocemment le rouquin avec un sourire pour son copain quand ce dernier s'assit à côté de lui.

_ Me sentais pas bien. Bakagami est resté pour s'assurer que j'allais pas tomber dans les pommes. A ce propos, j'ai pas besoin d'une baby sitter, je peux gerber tout seul.

_ C'est vrai que t'es brûlant. commenta Momoi en posant une main sur son front dans un geste quasi-maternel.

_ Ouais, j'ai dû choper la crève. Je rentre.

Il balança un billet pour payer sa note et s'en alla sans un regard pour cet imbécile qui roucoulait tranquillement avec le mec qu'il venait juste de tromper. Il avait envie de vomir, là, tout de suite. Pas métaphoriquement à cause du spectacle affligeant de son ex ou peu importe ce qu'ils étaient, mais littéralement, à cause de cette sensation qui lui retournait les tripes et la tête. Cette sensation depuis trop longtemps oubliée du sexe avec Kagami. Parce que c'était trop bon, trop incontrôlable et qu'il avait eu envie de plus. Qu'il avait toujours envie. Et qu'il savait qu'il toujours autant envie dans deux heures ou dans deux jours.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

Aussitôt qu'il le vit, Kagami sentit son estomac se nouer. D'un coup, ce qu'il venait de faire lui semblait beaucoup moins génial et il se demanda comment il avait pu oublier son copain. Il se sentait mal. Il n'avait jamais trompé qui que ce soit. En même temps, à part Ahomine, il n'avait pas vraiment eu de relation sérieuse à tromper dans sa vie. Il sentit la main de Shigehiro lui effleurer le poignet et se glisser entre ses doigts. Il se retint de le repousser et se contenta de s'asseoir à ses côtés en lui souriant. Il espérait que cela ne sonnait pas trop faux.

Quand Daiki était parti, il s'était fait violence pour ne pas le suivre et pour rester avec les autres. Puis quand ils s'étaient tous séparés, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à refuser la proposition de Shigehiro de le raccompagner. Il avait cuisiné pour deux, et ils avaient dîné ensemble, en discutant de choses et d'autres. Le basket, Tetsu, les gars de la Génération des Miracles... Aomine.

_ Il est bizarre, lui.

_ Ouais enfin ils sont tous pétés dans cette équipe, même leur manager est dingue.

_ Ouais mais Aomine c'est différent, il est super froid. Et puis c'est quoi cette rivalité entre vous ?

_ Ah ? Euh... Je sais pas, c'est pas si...

Il cherchait ses mots, incertain. Ogiwara rigola et reprit :

_ Tu plaisantes, j'ai vraiment cru que vous alliez vous entretuer tous les deux pendant ce match.

_ C'est juste que... Ce type est tellement arrogant que ça me tape sur le système, je me sens obligé de le faire redescendre sur terre.

_ Mais au fond, tu l'aimes bien. lança le roux d'un air attendri.

_ Ah ? Pourquoi tu...Non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

_ Tout à l'heure, quand il se sentait pas bien, tu t'inquiétais pour lui, t'es resté avec lui.

_ Hein ? Quand je... Ah oui, ça... Aux toilettes... C'est juste que... il m'a fait...pitié.

Kagami déglutit et se leva pour débarrasser, histoire de s'occuper, de penser à autre chose. Parce que, merde, c'était pas son genre de faire ça ! Il tenait à son petit-ami. Mais il avait perdu le contrôle. C'était confus dans sa tête.

_ Ca va ? T'as pas l'air bien... s'inquiéta Ogiwara en prenant son bras.

_ Ouais, je sais pas. J'ai peut-être chopé la maladie d'Ahomine.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser. Il le repoussa doucement. C'était plus fort que lui.

_ Ahem, je... Je voudrais pas te contaminer.

L'autre sourit et après avoir aidé à faire la vaisselle, décida de le laisser se reposer.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

_ Dai-chan ! T'es où ?

Sans répondre, il rejoignit sa meilleure amie à la cuisine.

_ Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ou pas ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. grogna le jeune homme avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

_ Ok, je t'explique : d'abord, il y a eu ce match, ou plutôt, ce duel. Vous étiez tellement concentrés l'un sur l'autre que vous avez fini tous les deux et vous ne vous en êtes même pas aperçus. Ensuite, il y a eu ce eye fuck au fast food. Mince, j'ai bien cru que vous alliez vous sauter dessus en public, c'était super chaud, presque gênant... bref. Et puis vous avez disparu pendant presque un quart d'heure. Ça te revient ?

Le joueur de basket soupira et s'installa sur une des deux chaises qui bordaient le comptoir. Ils mangeaient là parce que c'était pratique et que ça leur évitait d'encombrer leur micro-salon avec une table.

_ J'ai presque couché avec Bakagami.

_...

_ Euh, Satsuki, ça va ?

_...

_ Ohé, tu deviens toute rouge...

_...

_ Merde, respires, tu me fais peur là, t'es violette !

_ TU AS FAIT QUOI ?! explosa-t-elle.

_ Bah je pourrais t'expliquer en détail sa façon de me faire une pipe mais c'est assez personnel.

_ NON MAIS J'Y CROIS PAS ! PENDANT DES MOIS J'ESSAIE DE VOUS REMETTRE ENSEMBLE ET CA NE MARCHE PAS ET MAINTENANT QU'IL EST AVEC QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE, TU... VOUS... TU... ARGH ! TU N'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN CRETIN ! AHOMINE ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS...

_ Eh, me mets pas tout sur le dos, je l'ai pas violé, non plus. C'est même plutôt le contraire ! C'est lui qui m'a fait du pied sous la table, lui qui m'a allumé aux chiottes, lui qui a pris les devants et qui m'a...

_ STOP ! Je ne veux pas connaître les détails ! Pas ce genre de détails en tout cas.

Le bleu renifla avec agacement, attendant qu'elle se calme et reprenne la parole.

_ J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça. Et que tu l'aies laissé faire.

_ Je sais. On a fait une connerie.

_ Vous devriez prendre exemple sur Akashi-kun et Tetsu. Ils ont cassés mais ils s'en tiennent à ça... pour le moment.

La lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de la lycéenne l'inquiéta :

_ Attends, me dis pas que tu comptes t'en mêler ?! Parce que ça aussi ce serait une connerie. Et tu m'avais juré de plus jouer les entremetteuses !

_ Mais je croyais que ça ne concernait que toi et Kagami-kun, pas les autres couples. bougonna-t-elle.

Aomine se leva et répliqua :

_ Occupes toi plutôt du tien, de couple.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

Cela faisait une semaine que Kagami tournait en rond. Il se sentait coupable mais il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était à cause de son moment de faiblesse avec Aomine ou bien à cause du fait qu'il ne cessait d'y repenser depuis. D'en vouloir plus. De voir son image s'imprimer sous ses paupières à chaque fois qu'il embrassait Shigehiro, comme si le visage métis était gravé sur sa rétine. Il passait parfois des dizaines de minutes à penser au scoreur sans discontinuer, à fixer sa photo-contact en se demandant s'il devait l'appeler pour en discuter et mettre les choses au point ou bien faire tout son maximum pour l'éviter, ne pas le voir et enfin l'oublier. Et c'est quand il choisissait une option que l'autre lui paraissait la plus alléchante. Alors il revenait au dilemme initial, fixant l'écran de son téléphone.

Il avait du mal à supporter la présence d'Ogiwara et Kuroko. La culpabilité le rongeait à chaque fois qu'il pensait au premier, qu'il le voyait. Chaque baiser était une torture, tant à cause de son mensonge que de l'envie incontrôlable qu'il avait d'embrasser Daiki à sa place. Il s'était demandé s'il n'aurait pas été plus simple de rompre avec lui. Et il l'aurait fait s'il avait été sûr de récupérer Daiki. Sûr que ce serait possible et qu'il n'en souffrirait pas. Sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et recommencer quelque chose de moins compliqué et moins douloureux avec Shigehiro. Quand à son coéquipier, son regard impassible le perturbait. Il savait. Et il savait que Kagami savait qu'il savait. Ou du moins c'était l'impression que le rouge avait quand il était là et que ses yeux dénués de reproches le transperçait. Si Kuroko était au courant, il aurait encore préféré qu'il l'insulte et le blâme.

Il avala son quatrième hamburger, au moins son appétit était-il revenu, en regardant son téléphone inactif. Il hésitait à envoyer un message à Daiki pour la centième fois ces sept derniers jours quand l'écran s'alluma. Surpris, il le déverrouilla et accéda au message.

" _On peut en parler ?_ "

Il fixa les quelques mots avec des yeux ronds avant de répondre, puisque son ex avait résolu la question avant lui :

" _De quoi ?_ "

Quoi ?! Il n'allait tout de même pas se priver d'être de mauvaise foi dans une situation pareille ?! Et puis cela lui faisait gagner quelques précieuses secondes de réflexion.

" _Bakagami ! Arrêtes de jouer au con._ "

Ça, il l'avait mérité et il le savait.

" _Alors, oui ou non ?_ "

" _Par mail ?_ "

" _Tu préfères par carte postale?!_ "

Il le sentait un brin agacé. Il allait pianoter une réponse acerbe quand une nouveau message l'interrompit :

" _Le Maji Burger dans une heure, ça te va ?_ "

Il soupira et accepta à contre coeur. Puisqu'il fallait en passer par là.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

Aomine avait hésité. Longtemps. Très longtemps, à vrai dire. Et sans qu'il ne les contrôles, les souvenirs étaient remontés à la surface et il avait eu tout le temps de se dire qu'il avait merdé du début à la fin de leur relation. Nouveau flash back plus récent. Même après leur relation, en fait. Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait que, ce coup ci, il fallait faire les choses bien. Ou en tout cas essayer, pour avoir moins de regrets, parce que là, ça devenait risible.

Quand l'autre lui répondit en prétendant ne pas savoir où il voulait en venir, cela l'agaça. Mais il insista et finalement obtint ce qu'il voulait. Il imaginait l'américain, assis dans son canapé, en train de fixer son téléphone en fronçant les sourcils, hésitant sur la réponse à donner. Puis tapant une réponse stupide pour éviter la discussion et finalement, envoyer son dernier message, à contre coeur, en se mordant la lèvre comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose qui l'effrayait.

Il passa l'heure suivante à tourner en rond. Quel crétin, pourquoi avait-il donné un délai si long ? Maintenant, il s'impatientait en fixant l'horloge murale de sa cuisine. Satsuki était avec Kise, ils profitaient d'un jour de repos du mannequin pour sortir. D'un certain côté, cela le soulageait que sa colocataire ne soit pas là pour le presser de questions et le submerger de recommandations. Mais il n'avait plus personne à enquiquiner et il s'ennuyait ferme. Nouveau coup d'oeil aux aiguilles qui ne semblaient pas avoir bougé depuis la dernière fois. Il lui restait 43 minutes à tuer en réfléchissant vainement à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Kagami.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

Ils étaient assis face à face depuis déjà plusieurs minutes et ils n'avaient parlé que pour commander leur boisson. Chacun tentait tour à tour de prendre la parole, se raclant la gorge ou toussotant pour se donner du courage, puis perdaient finalement ce dernier en regardant son vis à vis. Finalement, cramponné à sa bonne résolution , Aomine se décida :

_ Hum... Ahem, pour l'autre fois... Je... Il faut vraiment qu'on en parle et... Je crois que c'était vraiment une erreur. Après tout, tu es en couple et...

_ Ouais je... Je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Tous deux baissèrent la tête, déçus. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi ils s'étaient attendus, peut-être à ce que l'autre le supplie de revenir, lui dise qu'il lui manquait horriblement et qu'il avait besoin de lui. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de sortir. Ils marchèrent un moment côte à côte, sans un mot, jusqu'à arriver devant chez Kagami. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'ils prenaient cette direction machinalement, par habitude. En voyant la porte de l'immeuble, ils se regardèrent et rirent, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

_ Tu veux monter ? demanda le rouge, plus détendu.

_ Ok.

A l'instant où Aomine avait accepté, il avait eu envie de se mettre une baffe. C'était une mauvaise idée, ils en étaient tous les deux conscients. Cela allait à l'encontre de ce qu'ils avaient tacitement décidés quelques minutes plus tôt mais ils en avaient envie. Alors ils montèrent les marches et s'avancèrent dans l'appartement. Le métis s'installa sur le canapé, mal à l'aise. Avant, il agissait ici comme chez lui mais maintenant, il ne savait plus bien ce qu'il avait le droit de faire ou pas. Le propriétaire des lieux revint quelques secondes plus tard avec deux canettes de soda et ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, tendus. Ils burent sans parler puis, toujours aussi mal à l'aise, le bleu se leva et annonça qu'il allait partir. Il avait la main posée sur la poignée quand des doigts de refermèrent sur son bras.

_ Attends, je...

Aomine n'aurait jamais dû se retourner à cet instant et n'aurait jamais dû croiser le regard perdu de son ex amant. Et celui-ci n'aurait jamais dû voir ses yeux résignés. Alors ils cédèrent, par impulsion, par frustration et parce que cela leur semblait la seule chose logique à faire. Chacun d'eux se demanda par la suite qui avait initié le baiser. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est qu'ils étaient là, à s'embrasser furieusement comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Les mains du joueur de Touhou agrippèrent le T-shirt noir, passèrent dessous pour caresser le dos musclé. Le dunker plongea les siennes dans les cheveux bleus puis en laissa une descendre jusqu'à la taille pour rapprocher leurs corps. Un vêtement vola, puis un autre. Quand il sentit la peau brûlante contre la sienne, Aomine se détacha.

_ Taiga...

Il inspira un grand coup et fut assailli par l'odeur musquée que l'autre dégageait.

_ Taiga, attends...

Il sentait son souffle se répercuter contre ses lèvres et ferma les yeux pour rassembler ses pensées.

_ Arrêtes. dit-il difficilement.

_ Tu n'en as pas envie ?

Il était de plus en plus dur de résister à la tentation. Surtout dans cette position, aussi proche de Kagami. Alors il s'éloigna, gardant les yeux fermés pour ne pas changer d'avis.

_ Si. Mais pas comme ça. C'est pas...bien.

L'américain sentit la colère monter, l'envahir. C'était contre lui même qu'il était énervé mais il préféra tout reporter sur le scoreur :

_ Depuis quand tu te soucie de faire les choses bien ? T'as jamais fait gaffe à ça de toute façon !

Aomine rouvrit les yeux et Kagami sut qu'il l'avait blessé. D'un ton amer il lâcha :

_ Je suis peut-être un vrai con, c'est même certain en fait, mais je suis pas un salaud contrairement à ce que tu crois. Et ce qu'on fait c'est vraiment dégueulasse.

Ils se toisèrent sans rien ajouter, furieux tous les deux.

_ Je veux pas me contenter d'être l'autre, celui que tu baises en cachette quand ton mec te suffit pas. C'est tout ou rien, tu choisis.

Comme Kagami ne répondait pas, il secoua la tête et le repoussa pour aller récupérer son T-shirt avant de partir. Quand il arriva dans la rue, il n'avait même pas fini de l'enfiler correctement. Il devait s'éloigner, le plus vite possible.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

_ Eh, Taiga, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Kagami sursauta et dévisagea Ogiwara qui attendait visiblement une réponse.

_ Ouais, désolé, je suis fatigué. Tu disais ?

_ Que t'as l'air bizarre depuis l'autre jour. On s'est à peine vus et à chaque fois, tu sembles ailleurs. T'es sûr que tu vas bien ?

Le dunker le rassura du mieux qu'il put avant de l'embrasser. Rapidement les choses s'emballèrent et sans qu'il ne s'en rendre vraiment compte, ils étaient dans sa chambre. Un soupçon de culpabilité s'insinua dans sa poitrine et il essaya de l'ignorer. Chaque geste le ramenait à sa discussion avec Daiki et à ce qu'ils avaient failli faire. Il avait encore du mal à croire que le métis avait été le plus raisonnable et le plus responsable des deux. Il suçota la peau de son amant. Elle était trop pâle. Il l'allongea sur son lit, encouragé par ses gémissements. L'adolescent sous lui était trop docile. Il manquait quelque chose. Alors il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces pour continuer.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

_Satsuki, tu fais chier. Ça fait une heure qu'on est là, pourquoi t'as besoin de moi pour faire les boutiques ?

_ Parce que j'ai personne d'autre pour me dire si ça me va. répliqua la voix de la rose derrière le rideau de la cabine d'essayage.

_ Et Kise, il aurait pas pu venir ?

_ Il est à un entraînement spécial avec son équipe. Et puis...

Le rideau s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme en sous-vêtements, sous les yeux ahuris de son meilleur ami.

_ Non mais ça va pas ?! C'est quoi cette tenue ?

Elle rougit et se tortilla, enroulant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux sur son doigt.

_ Je voulais savoir comment tu me trouvais là dedans.

_ Et ça pressait à aujourd'hui ?! T'aurais pas pu attendre que ton mec soit dispo ?

_ Bah... hum...en fait... je...

_ Putain, Satsuki, crache le morceau ! s'écria le jeune homme, agacé.

_ J'ai rendez-vous avec Kise ce soir et... Tu vois, ce sera notre première fois alors je voudrais être sûre que tout soit parfait et... Oublies ça, c'est pas grave. T'as raison, c'était une mauvaise idée. Je suis vraiment trop bête.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle se précipita dans la cabine et tira le rideau. Aomine était bouche bée. Passé le choc, il se traita d'imbécile.

_ Oï, Satsuki ? Tu veux vraiment mon avis ?

Un reniflement mouillé lui répondit.

_ Il te va très bien, t'es super sexy dedans. Mais je pense pas que ce soit le plus important. Et tes sous-vêtement, c'est pas ce qui intéresse Kise.

Il se sentait ridicule. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de devoir la rassurer, elle était d'un naturel plutôt confiant et fonceur.

_ Tu crois ? demanda la voix humide de son amie derrière le rideau.

_ Bah... ouais. Kise, c'est pas ce genre de mec. C'est le style à faire attention à ce que tu te sentes bien...enfin je crois. J'en sais rien. C'est un mec bien, quoi.

Il se tut, chaque mot lui donnant l'impression de s'enfoncer un peu plus. Cette discussion devenait gênante et il se demanda si Momoi avait eu la même sensation quand il lui parlait de Kagami.

_ Tu dois avoir raison.

Rhabillée, elle sortit de l'habitacle, la tête basse.

_ Alors je fais quoi ? Je le prends pas ?

_ Si. Il va être soufflé.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune fille et elle déposa l'ensemble sur le comptoir. En sortant, elle souriait toujours d'un air pensif et finit par lâcher, presque malgré elle :

_ Tu as changé.

_ Hein ? Comment ça, changé ?

_ Je sais pas, t'es différent. T'es plus gentil.

Aomine se vexa et répliqua :

_ J'ai toujours été gentil.

Elle rigola avant de concéder :

_ Ok, ok. Pas gentil alors. T'es plus... mature, ça te va ?

_ Mouais. J'suis pas convaincu.

_ Avant, tu m'aurais envoyée bouler. Et tu aurais sauté sur Kagami-kun au lieu de le repousser parce qu'il est pris. Tu vois, tu as grandi.

Il secoua la tête. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui raconter ça. Depuis, elle profitait de chaque occasion pour le féliciter de ne pas avoir craqué. Pas qu'il soit contre les compliments, mais il aurait préféré oublier qu'il n'avait même pas profité d'avoir Kagami contre lui pour...

_ Da...Ahomine ?!

Il tourna la tête, abasourdi :

_ Bakagami ?

_ Boujour Aomine-kun, Momoi-san. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Kuroko.

_ Des courses. J'ai obligé Dai-chan à venir pour porter mes paquets mais en fin de compte, j'ai acheté moins de chose que je ne pensais. Et vous ? répondit la manager en brandissant un sac de vêtements.

_ Je m'entraînais avec Ogiwara-kun et Kagami-kun nous a rejoint.

Aomine, qui n'avait pas lâché Taiga du regard, se rembrunit en l'entente du nom du roux.

_ Ah, et où est Ogiwara-kun ? continua la lycéenne.

_ Il a vu un magazine sur le basket qui parlait de Kagami-kun alors il a voulu l'acheter. Il doit nous rejoindre. Vous voulez venir avec nous ?

C'est ce moment que le métis choisit pour réagir :

_ Non.

_ Oui ! répondait Momoi au même moment.

Il finit par céder sous son regard suppliant de son amie et suivit tout le monde jusqu'à l'intérieur surchauffé d'un café. Le rouquin déboula quand ils allaient s'installer et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Kagami qui ne détourna pourtant pas le regard des yeux agacés de son rival en basket.

Aomine eut du mal à suivre la conversation. Ce que pouvaient dire ses deux amis et Ogiwara lui importait peu, à vrai dire. Il était trop concentré à éviter de fixer Kagami. Tout était bon pour ça : fixer l'extérieur par dessus l'épaule de Satsuki, détailler le carrelage, essayer de deviner la couleur des dessous de la serveuse ou même compter les bulles qui remontaient par intermittence à la surface de son coca (28 pour l'instant). Quand il sentit un pied heurter le sien, il bondit. Pas encore ! Il leva la tête d'un geste un peu brusque et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Kagami qui s'étaient tournés vers lui quand il avait sursauté. Ils étaient las, un peu tristes et résignés. Au même moment, il entendit la voix d'Ogiwara dire, penaude :

_ Désolé, Aomine-kun, j'ai pas fait exprès pour le coup de pied...

Trop tard. Ils avaient eu beau chercher à l'éviter tous les deux, essayer du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, c'était plus fort qu'eux. Ils ne pouvaient plus se détacher l'un de l'autre. Simplement se regarder leur faisait presque mal. A côté de lui, Aomine sentait les regards inquiets et chargés de reproches de sa colocataire, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était les yeux rouges qui le fixaient. Tous les deux entendirent vaguement Kuroko toussoter, gêné. C'est seulement quand il sentit le coude de Satsuki s'enfoncer dans ses côtes que Daiki revint à la réalité. Il la regarda, complètement perdu et suivit son regard jusqu'à Ogiwara dont les yeux passaient successivement entre Kagami et lui. Il avait l'air blessé, comme s'il venait de comprendre dans quelle position il se trouvait et au fond, c'était certainement le cas. Il était tombé amoureux du mauvais gars, d'un qui était déjà ailleurs. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas entre ces deux là, que la tension entre eux cachait quelque chose. Et quand il comprit quoi, Shigehiro eut mal. Il avait perdu avant même de comprendre contre quoi, contre qui il devait se battre.

Aomine se sentait un peu coupable devant l'air profondément triste et blessé d'Ogiwara. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé et ne s'en était pas caché, mais il n'avait jamais voulu que les choses prennent cette tournure. Il baissa les yeux, réprimant une grimace agacée contre lui même et contre cet abruti de Bakagami parce que tout était de sa faute à lui ! C'est lui le premier qui avait décidé de rompre et de passer à autre chose mais qui était revenu vers lui. Merde, lui n'avait rien demandé ! Ou peut-être un peu mais alors pas grand chose. Il se leva, s'excusa auprès de ses amis et adressa un regard presque sincèrement désolé au rouquin avant de partir décharger sa mauvaise humeur sur le trottoir et fusiller du regard les imbéciles de passants qui avaient la bêtise de croiser son regard.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

Le retour fut tendu. Kuroko n'avait rien manqué de la scène entre ses deux lumières et savait déjà à quoi s'en tenir. Il s'abstint pourtant de tout commentaire et laissa les deux autres seuls dès que l'occasion se présenta, raccompagnant Momoi chez elle. Kagami aurait voulu le retenir un peu plus, pour éviter de rester seul avec Shigehiro, pour éviter la désagréable discussion qui ne manquerait pas de suivre il l'avait compris. Mais il savait que c'était ridicule et qu'il allait bien falloir lui parler tôt ou tard. Alors il lui proposa de monter chez lui et l'autre accepta. Il refusa de prendre quelque chose à boire ou de s'asseoir dans le canapé et regarda le dunker s'activer dans la cuisine, se servir un verre d'eau, puis un autre. Il ne savait par quoi commencer mais se força :

_ Toi et Aomine... Ça fait longtemps ?

_ Je... De quoi tu... Kagami pensa quelques secondes à feindre l'ignorance puis y renonça.

_ Ouais... C'est... mon ex en fait. Avant toi...

_ Je vois... En fait, je t'ai juste servi de remplaçant. lâcha sombrement le plus petit.

_ NON ! Non, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué. Je... Je t'ai vraiment aimé, je te jure. Et j'ai vraiment essayé de... j'aurais vraiment voulu que ça marche. Daiki... Aomine, c'est un sale type, un abruti égoïste qui veut toujours avoir le dernier mot, il est orgueilleux et pervers et bordélique aussi. Alors que toi, tu es gentil, attentionné... Mais...

_ Mais c'est lui, que t'aimes. J'ai compris, Taiga. Je suis pas aveugle, c'était assez clair tout à l'heure. le coupa Ogiwara d'une voix à mi-chemin entre la colère et la résignation.

Puis, comme si une lumière s'était allumée dans son cerveau, il demanda :

_ L'autre fois, après le match... Il était pas vraiment malade, hein ?

Kagami n'eut pas besoin de répondre, sa mine coupable et désolée parla pour lui.

_ Je vois... J'avais perdu d'avance.

Le silence s'installa, entrecoupé par le bruit des sanglots fièrement contenues d'Ogiwara. Après plusieurs minutes, il se dirigea vers la porte, sans rien ajouter. Kagami voulut faire un geste pour le retenir mais à quoi bon ? Quand il entendit la main s'accrocher à la poignée, il se releva d'un bond et demanda :

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu dis rien ? Pourquoi tu m'insultes pas ? Tu pourrais, tu devrais même, j'ai agi comme un vrai salaud égoïste envers toi.

_ Parce que ça ne servirait à rien et que t'as pas besoin que je te dises tout ça, tu le sais. Je veux juste partir.

Kagami s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

_ Tu sais, ces derniers mois étaient vraiment agréables. J'aurais juste préféré ne pas tomber aussi amoureux de toi.

Après un dernier regard, Ogiwara passa la porte et laissa le rouge seul avec sa culpabilité et ses remords.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

_ Fous moi la paix ! grogna Aomine comme sa colocataire rentrait dans sa chambre sans attendre sa permission.

Elle ouvrit les rideaux avec énergie, laissant la lumière du début d'après-midi entrer avec violence dans la pièce et aveugler son occupant.

_ T'es pas censée être chez Kise toi ? s'agaça le bleu en se cachant sous sa couverture.

_ Je suis rentrée à midi mais t'étais toujours pas debout. Et puisque tu me le demandes, c'était génial.

_ Super, bah tu peux y retourner alors. Ça me fera des vacances.

_ Tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dit hier, que t'étais devenu plus gentil, mature. J'ai dû me planter.

Aomine se contenta de grommeler une réponse indistincte.

_ Si c'est à propos de Kagami-kun, on peut en parler. insista la jeune fille avec patience.

Sa proposition eut au moins le mérite de faire émerger l'autre de son refuge.

_ J'ai pas envie de parler de lui.

_ Ok, dans ce cas là, tu vas m'écouter ! s'impatienta son amie en s'asseyant sur le matelas avec la ferme intention d'y rester.

_ Vous avez rompu, d'accord. Mais vous avez passé des mois à essayer d'aller de l'avant et vous êtes toujours amoureux. Non, ne le nie pas, ça crevait déjà les les yeux avant, mais pour n'importe qui était dans ce café hier, c'est une évidence. Et même si c'est pas sympa pour Ogiwara-kun, la seule et unique raison pour laquelle vous ne vous êtes pas remis ensembles, c'est parce que vous êtes tous les deux trop fiers et trop butés pour dire à l'autre ce que vous ressentez vraiment. Alors tu peux rester dans ton lit à déprimer, sortir avec des nanas sans rien ressentir et détester tous les petits-amis de Kagami et peut-être t'envoyer en l'air avec lui dans les toilettes publiques une fois de temps en temps pour le restant de tes jours ou alors tu peux aller lui dire que tu l'aimes toujours et, pour une fois, ravaler ta fierté et fair les choses comme il faut.

Aomine avait écouté le monologue de la rose sans broncher et ne put retenir un petit sourire amusé :

_ Dis donc, c'est coucher avec Kise qui t'as filé l'envie de me déballer tout ça ?

_ AHOMINE ! hurla la jeune femme en le frappant avec la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main (un oreiller).

Elle sortit d'un pas rageur, vexée. Au moment où elle claquait la porte, son meilleur ami lâcha à contre coeur :

_ Merci !

_ De rien, crétin ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton énervé trahi par son sourire.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

Quand la sonnette retentit, Kagami dut se traîner jusqu'à la porte. Il n'avait pas bougé de son canapé depuis la veille au soir et aurait bien voulu continuer à fixer le vide en maudissant le silence de son appartement tranquillement. Il fit cependant l'effort d'aller ouvrir, à contre coeur et eut un sursaut de surprise en reconnaissant son visiteur. Il laissa entrer Aomine qui manqua de s'effondrer au milieu de son salon, hors d'haleine.

_ Satsuki...raison...je...toujours... de toi...Je reviens... me manque...trop con...fierté de merde. baragouina-t-il tant bien que mal, épuisé.

_ J'ai rien compris, Ahomine !

_ Je m'en fous. fini-t-il par lâcher, écrasant ses sa bouche sur la sienne.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour qu'ils comprennent ce qu'ils faisaient. D'un même mouvement, ils reculèrent tous les deux, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de leur vis-à-vis. Ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, silencieux.

_ Reviens... souffla finalement Daiki, comme un aveu de tout ce que sa fierté lui interdisait de dire.

Le rouge colla son front contre le sien et murmura :

_ Ouais.

Sans laisser le temps au silence de s'installer, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent. Comme une habitude qu'ils s'étaient efforcés de perdre depuis trop longtemps, les mains de Kagami se glissèrent sous le T-shirt rose clair, reste des accidents de lavages de Satsuki, et le retirèrent avant de le lancer à l'aveuglette. Il s'attaquait à la ceinture du bleu quand il sentit que celui-ci l'imitait. Reculant pas à pas, ils heurtèrent un tabouret et faillirent s'écraser au sol quand l'un des deux marcha dans la corbeille de linge posée au milieu de la pièce. Se rattrapant tant bien que mal à la table, l'as de Touhou eut la bonne idée d'y installer son amant qui ne rechigna pas. Profitant de la position pour reluquer sans gêne le corps presque nu devant lui, le bleu glissa un index sous l'élastique du boxer noir dont il comptait bien se débarrasser, allumant consciemment le dunker. Décrétant que le sous-vêtement était trop encombrant, il finit par le balancer dans son dos, passant un coup de langue taquin dans le pli de l'aine de son partenaire qui poussa un petit gémissement. Remontant pour chercher cette langue qui lui avait manqué (ce qu'il n'admettrait jamais en public), il embrassa langoureusement Kagami qui faillit tomber de son perchoir. Aomine le repoussa légèrement et passa lascivement sa langue sur le ventre plat et musclé de son amant avant d'avaler d'un seul coup le membre dressé devant lui. Le rouge gémit et se cambra. C'était trop bon, il en voulait plus, vite. Il força le métis à retirer sa tête et se laissa glisser du meuble.

_ Prends moi, ici...sur cette table... chuchota-t-il d'une voix aguicheuse.

L'autre frissonna. Entendre son fantasme vivant lui dire des choses pareilles lui avait manqué.

_ Putain Taiga... Je... Je...

_ Je sais. Moi aussi.

Il se retourna, s'appuyant sur le meuble dans un invitation trop tentante pour l'adolescent derrière lui. Ce dernier se força à le préparer correctement, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal après tant de temps. Il tira sur les cheveux écarlates pour forcer leur propriétaire à tourner la tête et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, gémissant.

_ Vas-y... aaaah... S'il te plaîîîîîîît.

Aomine s'exécuta et retira ses doigts pour le pénétrer doucement avant de commencer à bouger lentement. Il ferma les yeux, les halètements de Taiga sous lui...cela faisait trop longtemps.

_ Plus vite...

Il obéit, accélérant un peu plus le rythme, chaque mouvement le faisant geindre un peu plus fort. Quand il entendit le cri de plaisir de Taiga il sut qu'il avait atteint son but et décida d'aller plus vite, ignorant les mouvements dangereux de la table, définitivement pas adaptée à ce genre d'exercices. Il sentit tout son corps se tendre et partit caresser le sexe gonflé de son amant qui laissa échapper une nouvelle plainte. Ils se libérèrent à quelques secondes de différence dans un grand cri avant de se laisser tomber contre la table. Quand ils eurent repris leur souffle, ils se détachèrent et partirent s'écraser sur le canapé, profitant de l'espace réduit pour justifier leur proximité. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment avant qu'Aomine ne se décide :

_ Pour l'autre...

Il essuya un regard plein de reproches et se reprit :

_ Ton mec...

Kagami fronça les sourcils aussi l'autre consentit dans un soupir :

_ Ogiwara...

_ Il m'a largué.

_ Ah. Désolé.

Kagami étouffa un éclat de rire :

_ Tu parles, t'es pas désolé du tout.

_ Non, carrément pas. Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis même ravi que tu sois célibataire, ça me laisse le champ libre pour te draguer. ricana le bleu.

_ Ah parce que tu comptes me draguer ?! J'ai hâte de voir ça. se moqua le dunker avant de l'embrasser et d'ajouter :

_ Tu sais quoi, t'as même pas besoin. Et ça me fait vraiment chier, tu peux pas savoir.

_ Je sais que j'en ai pas besoin. Je veux dire, regarde moi, j'ai pas besoin de draguer, tout le monde me veut. il essuya un coup de poing joueur avant de reprendre :

_ Mais j'en ai envie. Parce que c'est sans doute pour ça que ça a merdé la première fois. Parce qu'on faisait que baiser. Alors on va faire les choses différemment cette fois.

_ Ça veut dire que moi aussi je vais devoir te draguer ?

_ Yep. Et tu vas devoir être créatif parce que j'ai l'embarras du choix, niveau conquêtes. nouveau coup.

Ils se turent, profitant juste du silence et des battements de coeur de l'autre.

_ Au fait, qu'est-ce que t'as essayé de me dire en arrivant ?

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Je vois pas. mentit Aomine en passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux.

_ Un truc à propos de Momoi-san et de fierté. insista son amant.

_ Ah, non, toujours pas. Me souviens plus. Désolé.

_ Pas grave. répondit Kagami en se levant pour aller dans la cuisine.

Il commença à préparer de quoi faire des pâtes. Malgré le temps, il n'avait pas oublié que Daiki était généralement affamé après l'acte et lui aussi avait faim. Tout en versant de l'eau dans une casserole, il jetait quelques coups d'oeil à la silhouette toujours allongée sur le canapé. Sans se lever, le métis cria :

_ Au fait, Bakagami, je t'aime !

_ Moi aussi, Ahomine ! répliqua-t-il quelques mètres plus loin.

* * *

 **Mot D'auteure :** Hey ! J'ai enfin fini cette suite. Ca doit faire plus d'un an que je planche dessus mais en fait, je l'ai écrit assez vite, c'est juste que j'ai fait une giga-pause entre le moment où j'ai commencé et le moment où je m'y suis remise. Manque d'inspi, de temps, d'ordi tout ça tout ça.

Je ne vous cacherais pas qu'au début, je comptais faire un truc un peu différent, avec plus d'allumage entre les deux et qu'Ogiwara est arrivé en cours de route. Je fais agir Kagami en vrai salaud avec lui et Aomine est vachement plus mature et sympa que je l'aurais voulu. Je pourrais continuer à lister les défauts que je trouve à "Rupture" mais ça serait pas bon pour mon image ^^

A part ça, c'était le dernier OS de la série alors laissez une petite review parce que... ben vous pourrez plus le faire. Je ne compte pas pour autant m'arrêter d'écrire du AoKaga, soyons clairs. Je suis d'ailleurs en train d'écrire une fiction à plusieurs chapitres dont le titre sera... Surprise ;) Je la posterais dès que j'aurais terminé de l'écrire (pour éviter de faire attendre mes lecteurs une éternité). D'ici là, je posterais certainement différents OS ou TS sur divers fandoms.

J'en profite pour refaire de la pub pour l'expo mangas sur Bozouls, dans l'Aveyron, à la médiathèque, dans le Parc Leyrac. Vous y trouverez une douzaine de personnages en carton réalisés par mes soins (dessinés sur papier puis décalqué sur carton et enfin peints) dont un Luffy d'1m65 (presque taille réelle mais j'avais pas la place, je râle. La photo est sur mon profil). Voilà, si vous habitez pas loin ou si vous passez dans le coin, c'est ouvert les Mardis, Mercredis et Samedis toute la journée, le Jeudi matin et le Vendredi de 17h à 18h. Envoyez moi un MP si vous voulez ^^

Allez, à la prochaine sur un nouveau AoKaga !


End file.
